Wicked Game
by BalthyBrim
Summary: Il est des histoires d'amour qui ne se meurent jamais. Il est des coeurs qui ne cessent jamais de battre. Lucius se rappelle ce qu'il était bon et doux de se sentir vivant. Lucius se remémore les émotions grandissantes qui n'avaient eu de cesse de le tourmenter si délicieusement. Lucius secoue la tête. Parce que Sirius est mort à présent. Mais pas leurs souvenirs.
1. Prologue - Réminiscence

Le regard gris, poli comme de l'ardoise, se ferma en cillant calmement. Un bruit derrière lui manque de le faire sursauter et le corps se tourne doucement vers la silhouette endormie. Des formes féminines sous le drap de satin, qui ne s'éveille pas et ne remarque guère l'absence à ses côtés, le creux au corps, le vide au matelas. Lucius n'émet aucun bruit et ses prunelles d'orage retournent à leur observation. Un objet scintille sur le plateau de bois verni du bureau. Un bijou qui chamboule son être tout entier. Joyau qui ébranle jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Ses doigts fouillent la chaîne d'argent, et délicatement soulèvent le collier jusqu'à le faire osciller devant ses yeux. La mémoire qui tressaute, les sursauts d'une souvenance. Tout cela lui paraît si lointain. Avant Narcissa, avant Drago, avant tout.

« Qui aurait pu croire que cela finirait ainsi ? »

Le murmure divulgué au secret de la nuit.

Lucius soupire, un souffle qui propulse l'air sur ses lèvres comme on cracherait son coeur. Même après toutes ces années, cela continue de pulser en lui, comme un monstre enfermé entre ses côtes. Tigre aux griffes qui le lacèrent de l'intérieur. Bête ancestrale, primordiale, aux fureurs nocturnes et implacables. Emotions d'ombres et d'obscurité. Il n'a pas eu le choix. Si il avait eu une alternative, si il avait pu jouer autrement, et si, et si. Les regrets qui guettent de leurs iris rougeoyant. Lucius aurait pu rire de ses ridicules remords. Mais il n'avait pas le coeur à émettre la moindre note. Une harmonie dissonante qui virevolte en lui, comme le son d'un instrument mal accordé. Des mélodies funèbres, funestes.

« Tu n'avais pas à mourir. »

Chuchotement de l'esprit, murmure aux lèvres, alors que le corps se raidit, comme pour retenir quelque chose. Il s'élève soudain. L'être qui se redresse, tendu, tordu, mis à nu par ses propres regards. Un miroir au reflet argenté. Qui dévoile le monstre, qui fait l'écho à d'autres formes. Lucius passe ses mains sur son visage crispé, dans son cou, repousse ses mèches d'or pâle à grands gestes maladroits. Ses pas le mènent hors de la chambre, où l'air lui semble moins épais, moins cendreux, moins létal. Chaque souffle est laborieux. Il vêt un peignoir de soie et s'ouvre aux rayons paresseux d'une lune pâle sur son balcon. Il cligne lentement des yeux, sans observer réellement le jardin sous son regard. Il descend le long d'un escalier, la pierre froide sous la plante de ses pieds nus, qui foulent ensuite l'herbe rase, et le vent frais est une gloire à sa respiration hachée.

« Tu n'avais pas à mourir. »

Répétition de la démence d'une émotion ancrée tel un harpon dans sa chair, dans ses os, dans son âme. Il secoue encore la tête ; quelques mèches s'échappent de sa queue-de-cheval et encadrent malhabilement son visage aux traits tirés. Dans un mouvement maniaque, il passe son index sur son nez droit et pointu, comme s'il se grattait. Un bruissement. Les doigts qui s'emparent de la baguette. Les ongles qui glissent sur l'orme lustré, puis s'accrochent, désespérément. Lucius tend le bras, prêt à faire face à un potentiel ennemi. Ce n'est pas de la crainte qui fait tonner son coeur dans sa poitrine. La surprise, tout au plus. Mais une autre émotion vient s'ajouter au lot qui le déchire quand une forme basse et sombre s'approche en se dandinant.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu es mort. »

Le chien aux poils aussi noirs que le charbon lève des yeux lupins vers l'homme. Et Lucius comprend.

« Tu n'es qu'un chien. »

Ce n'est pas Sirius. Ce n'est pas son regard ardent, qui consumait tout sur son passage. Ce n'est pas son rictus animal, où l'on pouvait reconnaître ce demi-sourire amusé, quand on le connaissait assez. Ce n'est qu'un chien sombre, perdu, et qui n'a rien à faire dans son jardin. Il pourrait le tuer - la baguette est déjà brandie, prête à l'emploi. Mais Lucius ne peut s'y résoudre. Peut-être parce qu'il lui ressemble trop. Ou peut-être parce qu'il ne lui ressemble pas encore assez.

« File. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Mais la bête, loin de s'effrayer, pose doucement son fessier poilu et remue de la queue, son attention fixée sur le mangemort. Silencieuse ombre de la nuit. Dans un mouvement souple, Lucius baisse son bras. Narcissa dort, et Drago n'est pas là. Qui le verra ? Qui pourra soupçonner quoi que ce soit ? Le sort s'épanouit dans la nuit, et son éclat semble même bien piètre comparé aux rayons paresseux de l'astre nocturne. Le chien émet un aboiement. Puis s'approche de son écho d'argent. Lucius a un sourire - de ces sourires qui renvoient l'image brisée d'une âme en peine.

Pas besoin de mots. Une larme coule, qu'il arrache à sa joue d'un geste rageur. Devant ses yeux, deux chiens se font face. Celui de chair et de sang avance son museau. Et l'être de lumière lève son regard vers Lucius. Le patronus semble lui sourire - et cette fois, c'est bien lui. C'est bien son regard. Ou peut-être n'est-ce que son souhait, son voeu le plus cher. Une volonté inespérée. Une illusion désespérée.

« Tu es mort. »

Il doit s'ancrer à cette réalité. Il déchire son propre sort, et le chien d'argent et de lune s'envole, comme un monstre dans la nuit, laissant seuls l'animal et le sorcier effondré à genoux. Le chien s'approche et couine presque tristement. Lucius le repousse, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'avoir plus la force de contrer cet amour simple et brûlant de pureté. Alors, ses bras entourent la toison noire, et une fois, juste une fois, il imagine que ce n'est pas juste un chien. Juste ce soir. Juste une seconde. Le temps d'un clignement des yeux, d'une respiration, d'un battement de coeur. Le temps d'une éternité.


	2. Des paons et des chiens

Lucius se frotta les mains et pénétra avec impatience dans le hall de Poudlard. Il était seul, et c'était sûrement préférable, parce qu'il était d'une humeur de chien. La pluie au-dehors l'avait totalement trempé, et il était donc frigorifié. Une fois à l'abri sous les voûtes épaisses de pierre, il sortit sa baguette et se sécha, sans réussir à se départir de cette impression de froid qui lui collait à la peau.

« _Tu essayes de réchauffer ton coeur de pierre, Malefoy ? _»

Le corps qui se crispe sous la voix assassine de Potter. Le blond fait volte-face et retient une grimace. Bien entendu, ils sont tous là - ses ombres, ses _amis_. Il forme un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres, et son regard aussi gris que la roche se fait méprisant.

« _Toujours en bande, Potter ? Ne te sens-tu d'attaque que lorsque tu as assuré tes arrières jusqu'à trois fois ? N'as-tu pas assez de courage pour m'affronter seul ? _»

Potter remonte ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air offusqué. Ses joues rougissent, mais ses yeux tombent sur l'insigne de préfét de Lucius. Si beau, si brillant. Si prometteur d'ennuis. James émet un grognement.

« _Tu te caches derrière ton statut du préfét, Malefoy. Qui de nous deux est un lâche ? _»

« _Encore à te chamailler avec les fauteurs de troubles, Lucius ? _»

La voix traînante de Rogue donne à Lucius un regain de forces. Il s'avance, de son allure noble et distinguée, vers son ami. Rogue n'a un sourire que pour lui et leurs deux regards frôlent les quatre gryffondors comme si ils n'étaient que la boue sous leurs semelles. James fait un pas, mais une main se pose sur son torse, pour l'arrêter. Lucius plisse les yeux, dédaigneux, alors que les lèvres de Black annoncent la couleur - sa voix est comme un aboiement, rauque et dangereux, cynique et claquant comme un fouet.

« _Allons, James. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Laissons les attendre notre petite revanche. Laissons les avoir peur, craindre à chaque tournant que nos farces ne soient à leurs dépends. Et, croyez-moi, elles le seront. Vous vous repentirez d-_»

« _D'être des serpents face aux lions ? _» Severus et son timbre de voix condescendant.

Lucius s'en amuse, mais le reprend à son tour. Le ton qui sort de sa gorge, cette fois, est bien plus qu'arrogant. Il est acéré, pointé là où ça blessera.

« _Un paon face à un chien. _»

Sirius sursaute, alors que James, Rémus et Peter lui jettent des regards d'incompréhension. Il hausse ses épaules musclées, le visage renfrogné. Leur querelle est interrompue par l'arrivée de MacGonagall et ils se séparent comme une volée d'oiseaux. Ils ne souhaitent pas des ennuis - _pas ici, pas maintenant_, comme l'a si justement fait remarquer Sirius.

Severus se tourne vers Lucius alors qu'ils entrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installent tranquillement à leurs places respectives. Le repas s'offre alors à eux, et les arômes flattent leur odorat presqu'autant que les couleurs et les formes attirent leurs yeux. Ils sont affamés, après ce cours ridicule de vol sur balai, où bien entendu, Potter et Black ont excellés. Leurs némésis attitrées.

« _Je me demande si Slughorn rendra nos copies. _ »

Lucius écoute à peine les paroles de son ami. Il a planté sa fourchette dans une carotte et semble totalement perdu, le regard fixé dans le vide. Severus le pousse gentiment de l'épaule, pour attirer son attention. Le blond tourne enfin le regard vers lui. Il déglutit et secoue le visage, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

« _Pardon _» marmonne t-il. « _Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? _»

« _Slughorn. Nos devoirs sur les potions de médicomagie. Je trouve ça intéressant qu'il nous fasse une rédaction là-dessus. C'est toujours intéressant de-_»

Lucius perd encore une fois le fil de la conversation. Il hoche la tête, pensif. Ses rêveries sont à des lieux d'un sujet aussi commun que le professeur de potions. Leur directeur est un être facilement influençable. Il donnera une note correcte à ceux qu'il estimera valoir le coup - ou à ceux qui comme Severus font preuve d'un savoir incroyable. Lucius n'a rien à craindre - il était doué de ces deux caractéristiques. _L'intelligence et la fortune. _

« _Je vais faire ma tournée. Ne m'attend pas. _»

Lucius s'étire et remonte les manches de sa chemise blanche, avant de monter les marches de la Salle Commune, tirant sur le col de son pull au couleurs des Serpentards. Devoir de préfet. Les honneurs et les tâches à accomplir. Le prix de l'insigne. Ses doigts courent sur l'épingle d'argent. Il sourit dans l'obscurité des cachots, où l'humidité lui agrippe la gorge comme un spectre. Il est heureux d'atterrir dans le hall, où il fait plus chaud. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre un vêtement plus épais, mais ... Non. Il n'en aurait pas eu l'utilité. Il se dépêche. La course aux marches qui grincent. Le regard qui fouille la quasi-pénombre. Qui s'accroche aux formes, en cherchant l'une d'elle en particulier. Sera t-il en avance ? Il déboule dans le couloir, le coeur au bord des lèvres, et s'avance vers la porte. La Salle sur Demande le laisse entrer. Il pénètre dans le fouillis, mais il sait où marcher. Il connaît chaque recoin. Il a eu le temps d'apprendre à posséder cet endroit. Il s'affale enfin dans le canapé aux ressorts défoncés et soupire. Il est le premier. De quelques secondes à peine, car bientôt une voix résonne, pleine de cette fierté qui le fait frissonner. Timbre haletant, souffle court.

« _Tu étais si pressé que tu as couru ? _» lance le blond, taquin.

Une épaule appuyée contre une armoire, Lucius observe avec satisfaction la silhouette familière, connue et qu'il espère à chaque fois, qu'il attend à chaque seconde. Sirius lui lance un regard ardent et éclate d'un rire comme un aboiement. Il a l'air dégingandé, absolument décontracté. Séduisant. Beau. D'un éblouissement létal. De ce charme incroyable que beaucoup lui jalousent.

« _La prochaine fois, annonce leur carrément en face ! Ils ont été surpris, et j'ai dû les rassurer comme je pouvais. J'ai expliqué que ce devait être un coup de chance, ou que tu avais peut-être fait le rapprochement avec mon patronus, ou mes rires qui, _selon vous tous, _ressemblent tellement à des glapissements de chiens. _»

« _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. _»

Sirius s'approche, s'installe dans le canapé en face de Lucius, croise les jambes puis les tend, et enfin les glisse sous lui, confortablement. Il a l'air d'un animal tournant sur lui-même sans savoir quelle position adopter. Cela fait sourire Lucius.

« _Tu as l'air nerveux. _»

« _J'ai eu un P en potions. Tout le monde ne peut pas être dans les petits papiers de Horace la Limace, n'est-ce pas ? _»

Il émet un grondement et s'enfonce plus fort dans le canapé, la nuque sur le dossier, la tête renversée en arrière. Il a l'air soudain, non pas fragile, mais humain. Comme si on lui avait ôté toute sa fierté. Mais cela ne dure qu'une seconde, car il redresse aussitôt le visage, son regard brillant d'une lueur sauvage. Lucius sent ses narines frémir.

« _Je suppose que tu as eu un O, mon petit Lucius. _»

« _Bien entendu. Tu connais mon intelligence légendaire. _»

Rictus joueur. Le blond lance un défi du regard, et cela fonctionne. Il aime cela - ce jeu dangereux auquel ils jouent, où ils se jettent au corps et au coeur perdus. Sirius se redresse, menaçant. Si ils font à peu près la même taille, c'est lui le plus fort, le plus puissant physiquement. Lucius l'a apprit. Lucius le sait. _Lucius l'attend impatiemment._

« _Rien à voir avec Rogue ? _»

« _Ne sois pas jaloux. _»

La main attrape sa gorge. Pas encore assez violemment pour laisser des marques. _Pas encore. _Lucius écarte d'un geste brutal les doigts qui griffent sa peau. Il se lève à son tour et ils se mettent à se tourner autour comme deux fauves.

« _Jaloux de cet idiot aux cheveux graisseux ? Tu rêves, Lucius. _»

« _Bien entendu. _»

L'arrogance comme deux silex, dans ses yeux. Sirius n'a jamais tenu plus de quelques minutes. Un chien fou. Un sauvage et féroce animal. Il pousse Lucius, l'attrape, le heurte et le repousse, et enfin ses lèvres sont sur les siennes. Avec appétit, il l'embrasse. Sans aucune douceur, sans aucune délicatesse. Ils n'ont pas besoin de cela. C'est d'autre chose qu'ils ont _faim_. Ils manquent d'arracher leurs vêtements l'un à l'autre. Se sautent dessus, comme deux bêtes affamées. Et, dévorés par des désirs mutuels, par cette bestialité, ils s'unissent sauvagement. Sursaut des corps, gémissements accordés au délire des sens.

« _Tu as encore laissé des empreintes dans ma chair. Heureusement que je connais quelques sorts. Espèce de bête. _»

Lucius se tourne et attrape la baguette dans la poche de son pantalon posé - lancé, dans la folie du moment - sur le sol près de lui. Il passe le bout très doucement sur ses bras, là où les griffures et les bleus sont le plus visibles. Quand il arrive aux derniers, sur son torse et ses épaules, Sirius arrête son geste. Ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre luisent d'amusement.

« _Laisse ceux-là. _» Un marmonnement. Il a tendance à tomber de sommeil, _après_. Il laisse retomber sa main mollement sur le matelas, paume vers le ciel.

« _Je ne crois pas, cabot. _»

« _J'ai dis : laisse-les. Ou je t'en ferais d'autres. _»

Il se redresse, sur les coudes, montre les dents en un sourire malicieux et bestial. Lucius frissonne et dépose sa baguette. Non pas qu'il craigne la colère de Black, mais dans le fond, il apprécie cette espèce de possessivité qui anime Sirius à son égard. Le blond s'étend au côté du brun. Ils sont installés sur un matelas à même le sol. Lucius sait que Sirius aime à imaginer, sous ses vêtements, ces marques qu'il lui a faite, comme autant de gravures dans sa chair de sa possession, quand ils sont dehors avec les autres, et que personne d'autre ne sait.

« _J'aime quand tu es docile _» soupire Sirius avec un large sourire moqueur.

Lucius lui attrape l'épaule et y enfonce ses ongles. Le gryffondor ne pousse aucun cri, ni même un glapissement. Il se contente d'ouvrir grand ses yeux qui voient jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme de Lucius. Leurs narines s'évasent, comme deux fauves se faisant face pour la place de dominant. Déjà, la tension augmente à nouveau, dans l'air, dans leurs corps. Réactions physiques à leurs jeux fous.

« _Docile ? Tu oublies que pour chaque bleu que tu m'offres, j'en forme deux sur ta peau. _»

« _Et tu aimes ça ? La violence, notre jeu malsain et glauque ? Tu aimes ça, quand tu vois ma peau se marbrer de rouge ? _» Sirius a les traits crispés alors qu'il prononce ces mots, rapidement, d'un air un peu dément.

« _J'aime l'idée de te posséder au point que tu portes l'empreinte de moi sur ton corps. _»

Sirius l'observe un instant, puis éclate de rire. Il le toise d'en bas alors qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, observant Lucius assit à côté de lui. Le blond note que son regard flatte ses épaules et son torse, comme si il gravait dans sa mémoire chaque ecchymose sur sa peau pâle. Lucius ne les enlèvera pas - parce que s'il le faisait, il perdrait la face. Et il a sa fierté. Même si leurs petits jeux forment un noyau dur et lourd dans son coeur, même si cette relation qu'ils entretiennent et qui ne mérite pas ce nom, qui ne mérite rien d'autre que mépris et passion, même si ils se rabaissent l'un l'autre, Lucius garde la fierté ancrée à son coeur.

« _Il est tard, monsieur le préfet. Severus va t'attendre comme une bonne épouse et te demander ce que tu faisais, et je compte sur toi pour lui décrire où, comment et surtout avec qui, hm ? _»

Sirius a fermé les yeux. Lucius devine que si il reste là, il s'endormira et se réveillera au milieu de la nuit, pour rejoindre son dortoir. Au début, ils restaient ensemble, à se faire surprendre par l'horaire. Au début, ils se tenaient chaud, ils se parlaient, ils se taquinaient de longues heures durant, deux mâles cherchant à dominer l'autre, physiquement ou par l'esprit. Mais ils avaient failli être surpris plus d'une fois. Et à présent, Sirius était le dernier des deux à quitter la Salle sur Demande.

« _Je faisais mon devoir de préfet. Je surveillais l'individu le plus turbulent de tout Poudlard. _»

Il est debout, se rhabillant lentement. Tout en regrettant de ne pouvoir rester, en observant le corps nu et étendu de Sirius. Ce fou n'a aucune pudeur. Le blond regarde avec envie le gryffondor puis soupire en boutonnant sa chemise et en remontant ses manches délicatement. Dernière touche de cette fierté de son propre physique.

« _Tu me flattes. _» Il ouvre une paupière paresseuse. « _Arrogant petit paon._» Lucius roule des yeux mais sourit. Il s'approche d'un miroir et remet de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, les lisse et les rattache sagement. « _Tu es mieux avec tes cheveux lâchés. _»

« _Serait-ce un compliment, Black ? _»

« _Va t-en. _»

Il se tourne sur le côté, presque endormi. Lucius s'approche et après avoir attrapé une couverture, la jette sur le corps de Sirius. Il ne bouge pas. Il a fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. Lucius a un sourire doux, puis se dépêche de s'en aller. Sa montre lui annonce qu'il est une heure passée. Encore une fois, il dormira peu. Encore une fois, il sera si fourbu de leurs ébats qu'il perdra pied dans un repos digne d'un coma. Il ne peut chasser de ses lèvres étirées un sourire, sous le plaisir évident d'avoir encore une fois disputé leur jeu avec Sirius. Cela durant depuis trop longtemps. Trop de temps, une éternité à ses yeux.

Lucius se glisse dans le dortoir. Severus dort. Il songe à ce qu'a dit Sirius et cache un rire derrière sa main. Une bonne épouse, pas vraiment. James fera sûrement une compagne bien plus sévère et curieuse que son cher Severus. Et c'est sur la pensée qu'ils partagent des stigmates, comme preuves qu'ils existent, que Lucius s'endort.


	3. La lettre

« _Merci, Malefoy._»

Lucius hoche la tête et reprend les notes qu'elle lui tend - une fille quelconque de Serpentard. Il fait à peine attention à son regard qui le couve. Elle sourit, de toutes ses dents et se détourne enfin pour rejoindre son groupe d'amies. Severus secoue la tête, sans rien dire, puis ils s'éloignent du chemin en traversant la neige. Lucius a toujours aimé l'hiver. Son regard aussi froid que l'air embrumé apprécie la douceur et la blancheur du paysage.

« _Alors, ce courrier ? _» demanda Severus à propos de la lettre reçue ce matin même par Lucius, durant le petit déjeuner.

« _Rien qui ne soit assez important pour en parler. _»

La voix est tranchante, ce qui fait hausser un sourcil à Severus. Le brun continua d'avancer dans la neige, se servant de sa baguette pour faire fondre la glace jusqu'à atteindre les gradins du stade où leur cours de vol avait lieu. Lucius avait levé les yeux vers le ciel. Les deux teintes de gris se heurtèrent - l'ardoise contre le souris, l'orage contre la roche, l'argent contre la cendre. La missive avait été de ses parents, parlant d'un possible mariage arrangé avec une autre famille de sang-pur. Ils l'avaient prié d'entrer en contact avec ladite demoiselle. _Un très bon parti_, selon eux.

Mais Lucius n'avait pas envie de se retrouver enchaîné à un serment qu'il ne désirait pas. Pourtant, dans les familles pures, c'était souvent la tradition. Les lignages étaient plus important que l'amour. Ses parents lui avaient assuré que la tendresse venait peu à peu. Mais qu'il avait le choix - beaucoup de jeunes filles rêvaient de faire partie de la grande famille Malefoy, et qu'il pourrait prendre celle qu'il préférait. _Quel encouragement_, songea Lucius avec un rire amer. Il traîna sa carcasse le long du sentier ouvert par Severus et le rejoignit dans les vestiaires. Bien entendu, ils étaient là avec les Gryffondors - il les entendait de l'autre côté parler des futurs matchs de Quidditch. Il reconnut la voix de Sirius et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire. Il ouvrit son casier et sortit ses affaires pour le cours, et alors qu'il se changeait tout en parlant avec Severus, les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Cela ne manqua pas - James tourna son regard vers eux et se permit de petites répliques assassines.

« _Qui t'as fais ces bleus Malfoy ? Que je lui envoie des fleurs. Oh, mais c'est peut-être ce cher Rogue. Vous seriez-vous disputé, les amoureux ? Tu as essayé de lui laver les cheveux, Malefoy ? _»

« _James, allons-y. Ou nous allons être en retard. Tu ne voudrais pas que Lily manque une seule seconde du spectacle que tu comptes donner ? _»

La voix de la sagesse idiote - Rémus Lupin. Il se croyait sûrement très malin, et il était de plus préfet lui aussi, mais si il y en avait bien un qui était victime de la haine de Lucius, c'était bien ce petit crétin de Lupin, avec ses yeux cernés et son teint pâlot. _Crétin_. Et Pettigrow qui les suivait, manquant de couiner toutes les trente secondes, presque un fantôme s'il n'émettait pas ces remugles de peur qu'ont les animaux trop vite angoissés.

« _Tu as raison _» rétorqua James avec hauteur.

Lucius remarqua la crispation des mâchoires de Severus. Ils finirent de se préparer et sortirent sur le terrain en tenue de quidditch, épaulières de cuir et tenues épaisses pour faire face aux cognards. Quelques personnes étaient sur le côté pour admirer plutôt que participer. Lucius aurait aimé faire partie d'eux. Le sport n'était pas exactement sa matière favorite. Les gryffondors et les serpentards montèrent sur leurs balais, et s'envolèrent au coup de sifflet. Le vent froid ne tarda pas à cristalliser du givre sur les manches des montures de bois. Lucius fut heureux de porter des gants chauffants et une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Paresseusement, il laissa les autres former l'équipe et se débrouiller. Severus s'approcha, et ils firent semblant de jouer le temps qu'on les observait.

« _Evans ! Par ici ! _»

Potter tentait d'attirer l'attention de Lily Evans. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, et remarqua par la même occasion que quelques membres de l'équipe des or et rouges s'étaient élevés bien haut. Parmi eux, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et un autre dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et dont il se fichait comme d'une guigne.

« _Je crois que Black te regarde. _»

Severus le fit sursauter, et Lucius fronça les sourcils - Sirius l'observait ? Non, il préférait être discret, surtout devant Potter. C'était impossible ! Ses joues commencèrent à rougir alors qu'il regardait en l'air pour vérifier.

« _Narcissa Black _» s'expliqua Rogue en désignant les gradins. La blonde était effectivement accoudée avec ses amies et elles regardaient dans leur direction. Narcissa sourit de nouveau, et Lucius se sentit mal à l'aise. Les Black étaient une famille de sang-pur. Narcissa souhaitait-elle se lier avec lui, en reliant leurs deux familles ? Avec son visage allongé, ses longs cheveux plats et ses yeux ternes, elle n'était pas exactement une beauté. Il lui avait quelques fois parlé, au détour d'un couloir ou au sujet de cours. Rien de transcendant. Il ne la trouvait ni belle ni intéressante. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait avec Sirius. Personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait comprendre leurs amours malsains. Leurs besoins de violence, de passion et de brutalité.

« _Tant mieux p-_»

Un cognard désarçonna Lucius, qui fut propulsé en arrière et manqua de tomber, se rattrapant au dernier instant au manche du balai. Son corps pendait dans le vide et il serra les mâchoires pour éviter de tomber, le corps entièrement crispé.

« _Black ! Vous êtes fou ! Cinquante points de moins pour gryffondor, et vous me ferez une retenue ! _»

Le balai de Lucius tombait doucement, Severus l'aidant à maintenir un cap à peu près droit, mais ils n'étaient guère habiles tous les deux. Ils finirent par rejoindre la terre ferme et le professeur de vol s'assura que tout allait bien. Lucius était entier - et furieux, d'une rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Ses poings crispés, il leva le regard acéré comme un couteau vers la silhouette qui tournait au-dessus d'eux, armée d'une batte. Sirius Black - qui venait de lui envoyer un cognard en pleine poitrine, qui avait failli le blesser plus gravement que quelques griffures, qui _savait_. Il n'avait rien à faire avec une batte, il était gardien, ce crétin, non ? Mais il l'avait repéré, alors qu'il regardait vers Narcissa. Il avait imaginé des choses. Lucius soupira alors que le gryffondor descendait pour se poser et faire front face aux cris du professeur, sans sourciller, le visage fermé. Il était droit, la batte en main, absolument menaçant dans sa posture, alors qu'il ne faisait que respirer. Lucius avait le souffle coupé, et le choc n'était pas uniquement fautif. Il avait rarement vu une telle haine dans les yeux du maraudeur. Mais sa propre fureur l'aveuglait et après un grognement méprisant, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, laissant Severus seul sur le terrain.

« _Lâche ! Reviens si tu es un homme, Malefoy ! _»

Potter s'y mettait aussi. Voletant au-dessus du blond, il lâcha une bordée d'injures, qui firent éclater de nouvelles disputes dans son dos entre Black, Potter et le professeur de vol. Lucius ne sut combien de points Gryffondor perdit ce jour-là. Il s'assit dans les vestiaires et retira ses protections afin d'observer le magnifique bleu qui ornait son torse. Enorme, noircissant déjà, Lucius grimaça. Il avait encore du mal à respirer.

« _Quel rabat-joie _» grogna Potter en pénétrant lui aussi dans les vestiaires. « _Lucius, félicitations. Narcissa doit être très heureuse. Les Black également, hein, Patmol ? _»

Sirius avait tourné le dos aux deux autres élèves et se changeait à son tour sans aucune pudeur. Lucius s'en voulu de ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer avec avidité le dos musclé, les légères marques, ses traces à _lui_. Mais les mots de Potter avaient attiré son attention.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous n'avez pas encore assez mis votre maison dans l'embarras, aujourd'hui ? _» Il cherchait à tâtons sa chemise dans son casier, le moindre de ses mouvements étant douloureux. Son dos était comme réduit en miette, et ses respirations sifflaient. Black n'avait pas lésiné sur la puissance. Savait-il que ses parents souhaitaient le marier ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison à sa soudaine rancœur violente ?

« _Je vois. _» Potter éclata soudain de rire, puis s'arrêta, curieux de voir que Sirius n'embrayait pas dans son hilarité. Il racla sa gorge et posa un regard étincelant de méchanceté sur Lucius. « _Sirius a reçu une lettre lui aussi, ce matin. Lui annonçant que Narcissa était la fierté de la famille, et qu'en tant que cousin, il pouvait apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Qu'elle était à présent promise à un très bon parti, du nom de Lucius Fouine Malefoy. _»

Non. Non, ce n'était pas encore fait. Il avait le _choix_, bon sang. Mais l'avait-il réellement ? Lucius sentit son coeur s'arrêter devant les paroles vicieuses. Peut-être que les Black avaient écrit cela pour blesser Sirius ? Mais quel intérêt ? Cette nouvelle n'avait aucune raison de l'ennuyer, au contraire. Ou alors, les Black cherchaient à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ou à ramener Sirius à eux sous couvert de la famille. Inutile, du point de vue de Lucius. Sirius n'était plus à eux depuis longtemps. Le regard d'orage se posa sur la silhouette qui était à moitié vêtue. Sirius s'était arrêté, ayant enfilé son sweat par-dessus sa tête, les bras immobilisés au-dessus de son crâne comme si il était coincé tenant le reste de son vêtement, le dos à moitié nu. Il attendait une réponse - quelque chose qui le satisferait_. Comme un coup de cognard dans le coeur._

« _Tu espères que je t'invites au mariage, Potter ? Tu voudrais pouvoir y emmener Black ? Ou peut-être Evans ? T-_»

« _Ta gueule ! _»

Sirius avait rugi, non pas comme un chien mais comme un lion, et l'éclat fauve et meurtrier dans son regard n'était pas feint, alors qu'il se retournait, le torse nu et couvert de petits bleus, son sweat-shirt à moitié enfilé, flottant sur ses épaules, les bras emmêlés dans le tissu comme dans sa colère. Lucius se tut, le regard brillant. Si ils étaient habitués à être violent l'un envers l'autre, ils dépassaient à présent cette dimension. Potter les regarda tour à tour, comprenant que l'ambiance tournait mal, au fiel et au feu. Lucius sentit son visage se décomposer, et il détourna les yeux. Ce qui forma une victoire pour cet idiot de Potter.

« _Allez, Patmol. On a rendez-vous chez McGo, merci aux cours de vol et à ce prétentieux de m'sieur Markins._»

Sirius termina de se rhabiller, à grands renforts de gestes brusques, et sortit en trombe, suivi par un James ahuri mais un peu heureux, le sourire aux lèvres, comme content de lui et de son forfait. Lucius passa les mains dans ses cheveux et émit un grognement de mépris. Sans qu'il sache contre qui. Il finit de se rhabiller et fila dans son dortoir, après avoir demandé une excuse auprès du professeur de vol - Potter et Black avaient été virés du cours, et lui-même dispensé pour aller à l'infirmerie, où il ne passa même pas. Il s'allongea sur son lit et y resta le reste de la journée, à lire et relire encore la lettre de ses parents. Jusqu'à la connaître par coeur. Le moindre tressaillement d'encre, la moindre tâche sur le parchemin. _La plus petite hypocrisie dans les mots._


	4. Du pareil au même

Lucius déposa ses bagages dans le manoir familial et regarda autour de lui les hautes voûtes décorées avec soin, les chandeliers d'or et d'argent aux bougies qui offraient à la vue des lumières douces, les tentures aux armoiries des Malefoy. Il se sentit chez lui, mais une pointe brûlante dans son estomac lui rappela que ceux qui l'accueillaient à présent s'étaient joué de lui. Son père sourit et sa mère le serra contre lui, bien qu'il fut, à dix sept ans, plus grand qu'elle.

« _Bienvenue à la maison, fils. _»

Lucius leur exprima un peu son sentiment sur le début de cette septième année, leur passa le bonjour de la part de Slughorn, puis monta à sa chambre, ses valises le suivant en flottant. Il retrouva cette pièce où il avait vécu tant d'années, et supposa que vivre sept ans à Poudlard donnait cette même impression de n'être bien nul part ailleurs à tout le monde. Il rangea rapidement puis prit son bain avant le souper. Il descendit dans le grand salon et s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, où la chaleur des flammes acheva de sécher ses longs cheveux pâles. Sa mère lui demanda d'attacher sa chevelure et le félicita sur leur beauté. Caressant les mèches d'or pâle de son fils, elle babillait sur divers sujets lorsqu'un prénom fit se tendre Lucius.

« _Narcissa Black va bien ? _»

« _Je suppose. _» Le ton froid de la voix aurait stoppé quiconque d'autre n'était pas sa mère.

«_ Nous nous entretenons souvent avec les Black par lettres. C'est une famille respectable. Narcissa a l'air d'être une jeune fille intelligente. Est-elle jolie ? _»

Lucius se leva et se retira aux caresses délicates de sa mère, puis lui prit les mains, tout aussi délicatement. Il planta son regard gris dans ceux plus délavés encore de sa génitrice et inspira une fois, puis deux.

« _Je me fiche de Narcissa Black. Je pensais que j'avais encore du temps pour choisir ma future promise, mère ? _»

L'air déstabilisé de sa génitrice l'informa que Black et Potter avaient eu raison. Il était déjà enchaîné par une promesse qui n'était même pas de lui. Il grimaça, ce que sa mère ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle lui flatta les doigts, l'air soudain désespéré d'avoir mal fait.

« _C'est une bonne famille, chéri. Elle saura te rendre heureux. Lorsque vous aurez appris à vous connaître. As-tu jamais parlé sérieusement à cette fille ? Sa mère vante ses mérites, et je suis certaine qu'elle devrait te plaire. Et puis, cela fonctionne souvent ainsi. D'abord le mariage, puis la tendresse et enfin l'amour. _»

_Non_. Lucius eut envie de le hurler, de le crie. Non, Narcissa ne lui plaisait pas, et il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Sérieusement ou non. A dire vrai, il n'était intéressé par personne. Ce qu'il avait - non, ce qu'il _avait eu_ avec un autre Black lui avait semblé suffisant. Pas de sentiments, juste la violence de deux corps, et l'amusement de deux jeunes créatures qui se cherchent, se taquinent à coup de crocs et de griffes. Depuis la lettre, depuis deux semaines, Sirius ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Même ses regards brûlant de haine avaient disparus, pour laisser place à une indifférence glaciale. Qu'on puisse l'ignorer ainsi mettait Lucius dans tous ses états, bien qu'il ne montrât rien. Il avait erré dans la Salle sur Demande, au début, afin de s'expliquer. Mais Sirius n'était pas venu. Cela l'avait affolé, puis il avait décidé de garder tout cela pour lui. Sirius ne semblait pas atteint par cette histoire, uniquement furieux - sûrement hargneux d'avoir perdu son jouet. Il ne pouvait parler de cela à personne. Et il ne pouvait pas dire non à Narcissa Black, car ce serait inutile et mettrait ses parents dans l'embarras.

« _J'essayerai, mère. Mais, si je ne la trouve pas à mon goût, pourrez-vous retirer votre parole ? _»

Une bouée de sauvetage. Un caillou attaché à la cheville. Sa mère lui lança un regard sans équivoque : une telle chose était sûrement trop gênante, et jamais son père ne voudrait passer pour un indécis, un traître ou un couard. Lucius eut envie de vomir. Il ne mangea rien et alla se coucher tôt. Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et s'accouda à la fenêtre pour observer la neige tomber. Le sommeil le fuyait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que perdre ce crétin de chien le rendrait aussi mélancolique. Mais Sirius avait été le premier et le seul homme à faire naître cet affrontement en lui. Lucius Malefoy, le grand et fier sang-pur, qui se retrouvait à se consumer de désir pour un vulgaire gryffondor renié par sa famille ? Mais il était au moins satisfait de voir que ce satané charmeur était également tombé pour lui. Ils avaient appris ensemble - la violence, la douceur qui suivait la bestialité, les gestes, l'union et l'attention, la douleur. Lucius avait au moins cela pour lui.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Sa mère souriait doucement. Elle fit un geste avec sa baguette et diverses armoires bougèrent afin de laisser la place à d'autres vaisseliers de s'approcher. De la porcelaine commença à danser dans l'air dans une chorégraphie qui n'était pas sans rappeler des échos fantomatiques. Lucius se répéta mentalement les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, de toute évidence fière d'elle. Il déglutit difficilement.

« _C'est une plaisanterie ? _»

« _Non. Et cela te donnera l'occasion de montrer ta bonne foi. Allons, Lucius, ne fais pas l'enfant et va arranger tes cheveux. _»

Ses cheveux étaient très bien, et Lucius n'avait aucune envie de continuer sur cette pente glissante que ses parents mettaient sous ses pieds. Une soirée avec les Black ? A quoi jouaient-ils ? Il remonta dans sa chambre et se mit à y tourner comme un fauve en cage. Hélas pour lui, le soir arriva bien trop vite et une voix le héla de descendre. La salle à manger avait été décorée avec soin, il devait le reconnaître. Sa mère passa trois fois la main dans les cheveux de son fils pour les arranger et remit cinq fois sa cravate en ordre. Lucius soupira et s'éloigna pour se mettre à la droite de son géniteur. Puis les Black débarquèrent.

La mère. Le père. Et les trois sœurs. Bellatrix était la plus vieille, et la plus dérangée également. Elle avait l'air d'un corbeau dépenaillé, dans sa grande robe. Ensuite venait Andromeda, au physique plus agréable, un peu plus aimable. Puis Narcissa, la plus jeune, celle aux cheveux blonds, et à la mine de toute évidence radieuse en cet instant. Ils se saluèrent poliment et pénétrèrent dans le salon dans le plus grand calme. Lucius fit tout pour ne pas avoir à leur adresser la parole, hélas, il fut rapidement harponné par son père dans la conversation.

« _Il paraît que vous avez d'excellente notes. Parfait. Une tête bien pleine, un corps sain, et un sang pur, voilà ce qu'on demande. _» Cygnus Black éclata d'un rire que sa femme reprit, et les Malefoy firent de même.

Les trois filles étaient assises dans leur coin, papotant entre sœurs.

« _Vous pouvez aller leur parler, elles ne vous mangeront pas. _»

L'intervention de Druella Black le tira de ses pensées et il s'avança donc à contrecœur près des demoiselles. Elles levèrent en même temps les yeux vers lui, comme un seul même regard inquisiteur.

« _Laissons-les seuls _» grinça Bellatrix, et elle se leva le nez froncé, avant de s'éloigner avec Andromeda. Lucius eut envie de les retenir par le bras, de les supplier de ne pas les laisser seul à seule. Il fit face à une Narcissa souriante. Elle semblait moins idiote que ce qu'il s'était forgé comme avis. Il fit un effort pour discuter avec elle.

« _Tu as encore un bleu ? Là où ce crétin de gryffondor t'as frappé avec ce cognard. _»

Son regard papillonna jusqu'au torse de Lucius, couvert d'une chemise de soie blanche. Il fronça les sourcils, et répliqua sans faire attention à l'impolitesse de son propos, « _C'est un Black. C'est donc ton cousin. Ton _cousin _m'a fait cela. _»

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, rougit, et secoua la tête.

« _Il n'est plus rien pour nous. _»

La bouche de Lucius forma un pli désagréable. Bien entendu. _Plus rien pour nous. Plus rien pour moi non plus_, songea t-il en se mentant à lui-même. Sa conscience était malade à l'idée de tout cela. Sirius ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé, bien entendu. Il n'était nullement désolé pour lui. Mais il lui manquait - c'était gravé dans sa chair, dans ses os, dans chacun de ses souffles. Cette absence. Ce creux dans le corps. Ce vide qu'on ne pouvait combler. Sa voix amusée, ses doigts sur sa chair, le couvrant de cette violence passionnée qui n'était qu'à eux. Il soupira.

« _Nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre. Tu le sais ? _»

Narcissa ne répondit pas, abasourdie par la franchise et la brutalité des mots. Lucius se força à continuer.

« _Mais nous ne sommes pas mariés. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Je veux dire, si je ne te plais pas. Je n'en serais pas vexé, tu sais. _» Et elle, serait-elle blessée dans son égo si il lui disait qu'à elle, il préférait son cousin renié ? _J'ai toujours préféré les chiens aux fouines. _Cette pensée le fit sourire, et Narcissa se fourvoya sur l'origine de ce sourire.

« _Oh mais tu me plais, Lucius. Et, même si nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, c'est du pareil au même, non ? _» Non. Non, ça ne l'était pas. Le sol sous les pieds de Lucius sembla se fissurer. Ou peut-être que ce son craquant n'était que son corps qui se morcelait, ou son coeur. « _J'aimerai beaucoup que l'on se voit un peu plus souvent, à Poudlard._»

Le reste de la soirée fut noyé dans un brouillard où les minces espoirs de Lucius se voyaient mourir les uns après les autres. La brume qui se tâche de rouge. Les doigts crispés, blancs, tendus, sur un verre de vin après l'autre. Les idées qui lacèrent l'être, les unes après les autres. Et les années qu'il imagine, longues et désespérées.

« _Que penses-tu d'elle, fils ? Elle est de noble lignée, et je pense que vos enfants seront parfaits, beaux et purs, comme il se doit. _» La voix lancinante de son père était comme un coup de poignard. Lucius croisa les jambes, profondément enfoncé dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée. Même les flammes, malgré leur proximité, n'arrivaient pas à réchauffer ce froid creux à l'intérieur. Son père lui lança un regard sans équivoque, qui demandait une réponse.

« _Elle est ... Gentille. _»

Sa mère émit un petit rire.

« _Le voilà qui hésite déjà à la complimenter. Je suis certaine qu'il est déjà sous son charme, mais qu'il n'ose nous le dire. _»

Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus dans l'erreur. Lucius ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait en venir à de telles idées. Etait-elle si aveuglée par ses propres pensées qu'elle oubliait de regarder les détails ? Son père, lui, était plus futé.

« _J'espère bien pour lui. Je ne souhaite pas perdre la face devant les Black. Allons nous coucher à présent. _»

Lucius obéit, docilement, trop engourdi pour réagir aux paroles ou physiquement. Il n'était qu'une monnaie d'échange. Ses parents l'aimaient, il n'en doutait pas. Mais ils portaient les œillères de ce sang pur qu'ils charriaient. Lucius partageait autrefois ces mêmes valeurs. Par bien des égards, il continuait de suivre la voie toute tracée. Mais à son propos, il refusait tout simplement d'être vendu pour perpétuer une lignée. Cela lui semblait soudain barbare et inhumain. Comme c'était ironique - les hommes suivaient des valeurs qui étaient les leurs, pour des éternités, jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient confrontés. Cela changeait leur vision des choses. Oui - Lucius changeait d'avis sur bien des choses, ces derniers temps.


	5. Pleine lune

Lucius leva la baguette et contra le sort qui l'aurait atteint à l'épaule. Il avança d'un pas calme alors que son adversaire reculait. Puis, toujours aussi sereinement, il lança son propre sort - Incarcerem, prononça sa voix venimeuse. Ses yeux délavés se plissèrent quand son ennemi - ou plutôt camarade - tomba au sol, entortillé dans les liens de chanvre. Il tenta de se libérer, mais ce fut peine perdue. Alors Lucius, théâtralement, fit volte-face et s'inclina dans une révérence qui fut accueillie par des applaudissements chaleureux de la part des serpentards présents, d'autant plus de la part de Slughorn. Le reste du club de duel, quant à lui, était plus tiède par rapport à la victoire écrasante du blond.

« _Félicitations monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes un grand duelliste. Comme promis, voici votre trophée. _»

Dans les mains du serpentard fût déposée une petite fiole. Bien entendu : Slughorn n'était pas Maître des Potions pour rien. L'éprouvette contenant le liquide étrangement opalescent disparut dans une poche intérieure. Lucius retourna s'asseoir tranquillement et observa la suite des opérations, qui ne fut guère très intéressante. Severus s'approcha à la fin du club, d'un pas pressant, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Lucius avait envie d'être seul, et prépara une excuse toute trouvée.

_« Je n'ai pas le temps, Severus. J'ai quelque chose à faire et j-»_

_« Je dois te parler. C'est important. »_

Le ton de Severus indiquait effectivement que quelque chose clochait, ou du moins lui pesait. Lucius se laissa entraîner près des cachots. L'humidité trop présente avait le don de repousser quiconque au bout de quelques minutes, sauf les serpentards. Severus, tout en marchant, avait les mains qui s'agitaient comme deux oiseaux effrayés, au point que Lucius posa les doigts sur l'épaule de son ami afin de calmer son agitation palpable. Le regard de diamant noir du serpentard s'accrocha aux iris d'ardoise de Lucius, et il inspira doucement, comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains.

_« Lupin. Les maraudeurs. Ils sortent ce soir, pour aller à la maison hantée à Pré-au-Lard.»_

_« Comment tu- »_

_« Lucius, c'est important. Si on découvrait ce qu'ils mijotent ... Ca te permettrait de te venger de ces idiots. De Potter, de Lupin, de Black ... Tu refuses encore ce mariage avec sa cousine, hein ? C'est pour ça qu'il t'a frappé au dernier cours de vol, avant les vacances. »_

_« On ne peut rien te cacher »_ grinça Lucius.

Peut-être, effectivement, était-ce plutôt cette raison ? Non. Il n'y croyait pas. La famille Black n'était plus rien pour le brun. Qu'il refuse un mariage l'arrangeait, plutôt. Sirius était juste un jaloux possessif, qui refusait que l'on touche à son jouet. Mais Lucius n'était pas juste une poupée, un pantin de bois. Il pouvait parfaitement avoir raison de l'absence de ce chien galeux. Il refusait qu'on le manipule ainsi. Il refusait d'être faible au point que ce cabot lui manque. Que leurs étreintes lui tiennent autant à coeur.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Les suivre et les prendre la main dans le sac ? »_ et à peine dévoilée, cette idée se révéla plus arrangeante que prévue. Lucius n'avait pas envie de découcher pour suivre une bande d'amis qui allaient sûrement voler des biéraubeurres aux Trois Balais. Mais Severus avait l'air de prendre cela à coeur. Lucius devinait sans peine pourquoi. Potter et Severus, c'était une très vieille inimitié. Ils se haïssaient au-delà de l'humain. C'était quelque chose de viscéral.

_« Pourquoi pas ? Tu serais prêt à m'accompagner ? »_ demanda le serpentard brun.

Lucius n'hésita pas une seconde. Pas par courage, mais parce que Severus était son ami. Et parce que cette situation arrangeait bien les plans qu'il fomentait.

_« Oui. Mais reparlons-en ce soir.»_

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, posèrent leurs sacs respectifs et n'accordèrent même pas un regard aux Poufsouffles présents de l'autre côté de la salle.

_« Tu as tout ? »_

La voix de Severus était pleine d'une angoisse teintée d'impatience. Lucius eut un sourire amusé.

_« Oui. J'ai même amené du Poivre Magique. On peut y aller. Mais tu sais, Severus, ils ... J'allais dire, ils ne font peut-être rien de mal, mais ça reste des délinquants et des idiots. Ils font sûrement quelque chose d'interdit. »_

Le blond eut un léger soupir. On ne pouvait pas dire que ces quatre-là réfléchissaient beaucoup, malgré leur capacité à penser. De véritables petits singes, à peine lâchés en pleine nature, les voilà qui tapaient sur leurs torses de toutes leurs forces et jetaient leurs excréments à la tête des passants. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour ramener une mèche en arrière, puis ils sortirent des cachots. Ils étaient aussi silencieux que des ombres, et Lucius connaissait un passage secret près d'un ancien bureau pour passer directement de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard. Ils durent marcher quelques temps, mais arrivèrent enfin dans le village. Ils étaient quelque peu humides, de sueur mais aussi de l'eau du lac qui sourdait du plafond sous lequel ils étaient passés.

_« Par où ils sont allés, eux ? »_ demanda Lucius, curieux.

_« Par un passage secret dans le parc, mais je n'ai jamais su où. »_

De toute évidence, le fait de ne pas savoir énervait Severus, qui claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe de frustration. Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire ; ils se saisirent de leurs baguettes magiques et s'approchèrent de la Maison Hantée.

_« J'ai entendu Potter en parler à Lupin, ce matin, en passant près d'eux. »_

_« C'était peut-être une blague ? Il n'y a pas de lumières et je ne vois p-»_

Ils retinrent leurs souffles - des silhouettes passaient dans le clair de lune, derrière une fenêtre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux serpentards ne se ressaisissent et ne commencent à s'approcher à pas de loup, après avoir ouvert le portail et en le refermant derrière eux. Le blond et le brun furent totalement hypnotisés par les ombres qui se mouvaient derrière les fenêtres ... jusqu'à ce que l'un d'elle ne brise la vitre. C'était une moitié d'homme ... et sûrement une moitié d'autre chose, d'une bête, d'un monstre.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, le coeur battant contre sa cage thoracique comme si il voulait en sortir. Ils allaient se faire dévorer. Mais déjà, des silhouettes jaillissaient au-dehors. Un regard, un seul et tout bascula. La compréhension se fit, quand Potter, après un rugissement de rage, prit lentement la forme d'un cerf. Il se plaça entre Lupin et eux, alors que Sirius se tournait vers eux.

_« CACHEZ-VOUS ! COURREZ ! VITE ! CORNEDRUE ! »_

Dans un rugissement, qui fit que la fin de sa phrase fut incompréhensible, mâchée par une gorge qui n'était pas capable de parler, Black accompagna Potter en se transformant en chien et ils tentèrent de maîtriser Lupin, qui prenait douloureusement forme sous la lune qui se levait. Lucius attrapa le poignet de Severus et ils se mirent à courir dans la direction inverse. La grande grille menant à la Maison Hantée obéit à leurs deux sorts conjugués, et se referma de même dans un bienveillant grincement de métal. Au loin ils entendaient encore les cris d'un loup. D'un loup-garou.

_« Des animagus. Un lycanthrope.»_

Severus avait les yeux brillant, mais sûrement pas de peur. Lucius renifla, et s'éloigna encore du bâtiment. Ils devaient rentrer. Severus suivit, tout en marmonnant. Mais Lucius, lui, ressentait encore le regard brûlant de Sirius et de James. Peter, lui, était resté la silhouette derrière la fenêtre, l'ombre apeurée. Petit Peter, pauvre petit Peter - il aurait sûrement été mieux chez les Poufsouffle idiots.

_« Ils nous ont sauvé la vie. »_

Ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'avait envie d'entendre Rogue. Il secoua la tête, ses traits se durcissant sous la haine flamboyante qui couvait. Déjà, l'angoisse et la terreur d'être face à un être capable de les réduire en charpie s'étaient dissolues dans cette colère qui grondait comme un animal.

_« Je ne veux rien entendre, si ce n'est des conseils pour m'aider à les faire tomber. On peut sûrement les faire renvoyer tous autant qu'ils sont, voire envoyer Lupin à Azkaban pour faute grave, pour danger auprès d'étudiants, quelque chose du genre. »_

Lucius passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Severus se mit à penser à voix basse, jusqu'à finir par songer sans rien dire, pensif et concentré. Le retour à Poudlard fut donc silencieux. Il n'y avait plus rien de cette excitation qu'ils avaient ressentis en venant. Lucius songeait à Lupin : maudit par la lune. Dans le fond, ce n'était qu'un adolescent qui n'avait sûrement pas eu de chance. Mais Lucius comprenait aussi le point de vue de Severus, plus que quiconque - il avait été brimé par Potter des années durant. Il était d'ailleurs toujours l'une de ses cibles favorites, quand Evans ne regardait pas. La rousse était un sujet délicat, et Lucius savait que Severus avait des sentiments pour elle qu'il n'avouerait jamais hormis à lui. Ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs et allèrent se coucher sans rien ajouter. Mais Lucius mit du temps à s'endormir - il revoyait les crocs jaillir de la bouche de Lupin, ses yeux fous, rendus déments sous la douleur. Les cris, Potter qui se changeait en cerf, et Sirius. Sirius qui avait la panique peinte sur son visage, et la peur dans les yeux. La colère dans les iris sombres.

Le blond avait donné une excuse ridicule le lendemain matin, et s'était enfui de la Grande Salle lors du petit déjeuner, lâchement. Il sentait le regard des gryffondors sur son dos. Ou plutôt, il n'y sentait pas celui qu'il aurait désiré sentir. Si Sirius l'évitait depuis leur altercation quelques temps auparavant, à présent, il l'ignorait avec une froide détermination comme s'il n'avait jamais existé - il ne savait comment, mais c'était encore pire qu'après la lettre, qu'après Narcissa dans les gradins. Et c'était beaucoup _beaucoup_ plus difficile, en sachant que lui et Potter lui avaient sauvé la vie. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, où il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne. Il alla s'allonger sur le matelas - _leur_ matelas - et soupira en enfonçant son visage dans le tissu. Il dégageait un effluve de chien mouillé. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le silence de la pièce.

Peut-être avait-il fini par s'endormir car le sommeil l'avait fui cette nuit-là, et il se sentait épuisé. Le claquement d'une porte le fit se relever. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il était, le visage plissé, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et se releva, léchant ses lèvres, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop idiot. Il ne put cependant effacer la marque de sa manche sur sa joue là où il s'était endormi. Sirius débarqua, rouge de colère et de rage. Il ne remarqua rien d'autre que Lucius et se jeta sur lui, lui agrippant le col, le poussant contre une armoire dont les battants grincèrent. Le blond papillonna des yeux, immobilisé dans cette étreinte désagréable, mais Patmol se mit à lui rugir dessus.

_« Tu m'appartiens ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Si Lunard t'avait tué ... Si il t'avais blessé, Lucius, j-»_ La voix de Sirius mourut dans sa gorge et il frappa Lucius d'un coup de poing au visage. Il se pencha sur lui, l'attrapa à nouveau par le col et le souleva. « Je te hais, Malefoy. Tu n'es qu'un noble arrogant. Tu joues au plus malin, mais tu n'es qu'un petit con. Je te hais. Mais tu m'appartiens. Personne d'autre que moi ne te touchera. » Le baiser de Sirius avait un goût de sang. De sang et de paradis.

Les mains lâchèrent le col chiffonné de sa chemise et se glissèrent dessous, l'arrachant à moitié dans cette passion qui correspondait tant au sorcier. Lucius ne faisait déjà plus attention à ce qui les entourait. Les doigts brûlants de Sirius caressaient son torse, son ventre, ses flancs, y imprimant parfois des griffures tant son ardeur se révélait avide. Enfin, songeait-il, _enfin_ il lui revenait, plus animal et plus impatient que jamais.

_« Si Narcissa t'approche ... »_ Il grognait contre son cou, la voix hachée par l'ampleur de son émotion. Les mots ne firent sens que quelques secondes plus tard à un blond trop occupé à déboucler la ceinture du gryffondor.

_« Cette histoire est ridicule. Je ne compte pas l'épouser. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Vous feriez une belle petite famille de fouine »_ rétorqua Sirius en se reculant, la marque des dents de Lucius encore imprimées dans son cou.

Son souffle était laborieux, sa propre chemise était en vrac, sa ceinture pendait de ses attaches, son pantalon - ou ce qui se devinait dessous - semblait une atteinte au bon ordre public et à la pudeur. Lucius aurait voulu le pousser contre le lit et lui montrer que tout cela n'avait pas lieu d'être, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se disputer. Mais il devait s'expliquer.

_« Mes parents m'ont piégé. Je ... Je pensais qu'ils me laissaient encore le choix, quand tu m'as frappé avec ce cognard, avant Noël. »_ Le ton accusateur ne fit même pas sourciller Sirius, qui l'observait, arrogant et tendu. _« Je pensais vraiment que je pourrais choisir ma promise, Sirius. Je ne ... Je ne voulais pas te blesser.»_

Ce n'était pas les mots à dire, et il s'en rendit compte trop tard. Massant son cou comme pour échapper à cette empreinte passionnée, comme si il pouvait l'effacer d'un geste négligent, Sirius gronda tel une bête.

_« Tu croyais avoir le choix »_ singea t-il avec une ironie mordante, _« et bien entendu tu n'aurais pas choisi ma cousine. Quoi ? T'es amoureux de moi ? Tu veux dire à tes parents que ce n'est pas ce Black là qui t'intéresse ? Que tu préfères tes Black avec moins de poitrine, avec plus de poils et des attributs plus arrogants afin de te faire prendre comme une femme ? » _Lueur fauve dans le regard, un défi stupide. Une mise à mort avec des mots. Vulgarité dans le ton alors qu'il camouflait la blessure faite par la trahison des parents Malefoy.

_« Non, c'est ridicule. Je ne t'aime pas. »_

_« Tant mieux. Parce que l'on ne s'aime pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Je te déteste. »_

_« C'est la raison de ta soudaine froideur envers moi ? Tu me détestes ? Même Potter se demande ce que tu fiches, à être aussi silencieux en ma présence. Severus pense que c'est parce que je dois me marier avec Narcissa - une sorte de respect envers ta famille, ton nom, une connerie du genre quand on sait combien tu détestes ta famille. Alors, cela n'a rien à voir avec de la jalousie ? L'idée que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras, jouer aux époux émérites ? »_ Le sourire de Lucius était condescendant. Il dépassait sûrement les limites, mais Sirius était déjà au-delà des frontières de cette relation malsaine qu'ils entretenaient.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que je te hais que tu ne m'appartiens pas. _» Il attrapa le poignet de Lucius et le serra, trop fort peut-être, involontairement _peut-être_. Le blond retint un glapissement devant la douleur. Sirius lui avait apprit à gérer cela. A contrôler cette impulsion brûlante, pour la capter et se servir d'elle. Il fit le pas qui les séparait et approcha leurs visages jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient en un ballet désarmé. Une chorégraphie sensuelle et violente, comme une tempête - et les yeux de Lucius reflétaient cet orage qui bourdonnait en lui. Sirius sembla hypnotisé par les iris d'ombre et de cendre, cherchant à respirer par la bouche, bruyamment.

_« Et toi, chien fou, à qui appartiens-tu ? »_

_« Sûrement pas à toi » _souffla Sirius, dans un dernier élan pour ne pas abandonner.

Mais Lucius lui prouva le contraire. Il le fit sien, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Son corps le brûlait, de n'avoir pas touché celui de Sirius depuis trop longtemps. La frustration, cette espèce de rage mêlée de séduction que charriaient ses veines, le désir, l'envie, tout cela était trop, et Lucius s'appropria Sirius, de toutes les façons possibles. Le chien sembla au départ plutôt déstabilisé, mais la suite lui fit oublier combien il n'appréciait guère d'être celui qui était le centre de l'attention. Lucius connaissait son besoin d'être actif, mais cette fois, c'était à lui de jouer. Et alors que le paroxysme était gravi et que Sirius haletait, les mains agrippées avec force aux hanches de Lucius, le blond susurra dans son cou, d'un ton diablement rauque et plein de désir : _« Oh que si, tu m'appartiens. »_

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de nier. Il ne put que serrer les dents, sans réussir à retenir l'extase qui se peignit sur ses traits et dans sa voix, alors que sa gorge émettait un gémissement grisant. Lucius se laissa emporter à son tour dans ce duel de corps à corps. Qu'il venait, apparemment, de _gagner_.

Par Merlin, il lui avait manqué si _fort_.


	6. Retenue

« _Répugnant. _»

Lucius leva les yeux de son livre. Severus avait les yeux braqués sur la table des gryffondors, à observer les quatre autres élèves et Lily Evans. Ils discutaient et riaient, mais parfois, des regards s'étalaient jusqu'à eux. Lucius haussa un sourcil puis baissa ses prunelles et reprit sa lecture, l'air indifférent.

« _Ne fais pas attention à eux, mon ami. _»

« _Potter n'est qu'un crétin écervelé, avec ses cheveux en bataille. Lupin, lui, a juste l'air fatigué, en bout de vie. Il semble si miséreux que c'en est pitoyable. Mais cela peut se comprendre avec sa ... tare ... Et cet avorton de Pettigrow ... Black a les yeux du diable, surtout quand il regarde vers nous. Tous autant qu'ils sont - misérables et répugnants, voilà leur vraie nature. _»

Severus parlait rarement autant en une seule fois. Ce qui amena le blond à, encore une fois, détacher son attention de son bouquin, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Cependant, la raison portant sur Black, il le faisait d'à peu près bon coeur.

« _Black a _toujours _les yeux du diable et l'air ridicule d'un cabot auprès de son meilleur ami Potter. Quant à Evans, je sais que cela t'ennuie, mais que veux-tu que l'on y fasse ? Peut-être que si tu avais tenté de la courtiser avant lui nous ne -_»

« _Là, c'est toi qui est ridicule. _»

Lucius ferma d'un geste sec son livre qui bruissa d'un claquement. Il jeta un regard noir à Severus et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de répliquer.

« _Très bien. Puisque tu ne désires pas mes conseils, je te laisse. Slughorn m'a demandé dans son bureau._»

Lucius se leva et faisant onduler sa cape, il s'éloigna. Severus l'avait vexé avec ses propos. Il adorait râler, mais habituellement, il ne repoussait pas ses conseils comme cela. Drapé dans son égo, il descendit en direction du bureau du Maître des Potions. Le blond songeait aux retrouvailles éperdues depuis presque une semaine : Rémus Lupin était un lycan, et l'ayant découvert avec Severus, ayant frôlé la mort, cela avait réveillé chez Sirius un appétit insatiable. Dès que la nuit tombait, ils se rejoignaient pour s'unir toujours plus férocement dans la Salle sur demande, au point que le corps de Lucius le faisait souffrir : les courbatures n'étaient rien comparées aux griffures et aux hématomes. Le torse, souvent ; les reins, le dos, les épaules. Partout où Sirius pouvait laisser sa trace, le marquer comme sien. Ils camouflaient comme ils pouvaient les empreintes de leurs écarts charnels. Lucius dormait peu. Ses traits tirés exprimaient pourtant un calme olympien et un bien-être souverain. Ils se défoulaient l'un avec l'autre ; ils n'en étaient que plus aptes à jouer la comédie. James avait semblé rassuré de voir le cabot noir japper de nouveau après lui et Severus. La voix mordante, acérée, lui passait au-dessus de la tête et il adoptait une attitude princière, froide et distante, quand il pensait simplement aux mots que Sirius lui susurrait le soir, sur ce matelas qui sentait le chien mouillé.

« _Vous souhaitiez me voir, Monsieur ? Me voilà._»

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement du bureau de Slughorn ; l'homme bedonnant leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« _Je voulais vous féliciter pour vos excellentes notes, et vous inviter à la prochaine petite fête que je mène, ce samedi en huit._ »

Lucius écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours du Professeur de Potions sur le petit cercle qu'il dominait comme un gourou. Puis il se leva dans un soupir, expliquant qu'il avait une retenue avec un certain gryffondor trop arrogant.

« _Black ? Sirius Black ?_ » s'écria Lucius, le regard soudain attentif.

« _Effectivement ; il a poussé une blague un peu trop loin, et j'ai dû le punir. Une retenue, à arpenter avec moi la Forêt Interdite pour chercher des herbes pour nos cours la semaine prochaine. Un garçon si intelligent, dommage que les potions l'intéressent si peu, ou uniquement pour y mettre des pétards_ » grommela Slughorn, en secouant la tête.

«_Oh, je vois, professeur ... Si je puis vous aider à mater ce gryffondor audacieux, je me propose, je n'ai rien à faire ce soir, et cela me ferait plaisir de ... de profiter de votre compagnie. _»

Onctueux et sirupeux, comme l'aimait Slughorn. Ce dernier tomba parfaitement dans le panneau : acceptant son aide en l'intitulant meilleur élève, il lui donna rendez-vous dix minutes plus tard, devant la Forêt Interdite. Il lui conseilla de s'habiller chaudement. Lucius décampa rapidement pour aller cherche pull et cape dans son dortoir ; il y croisa un Severus penaud.

« _Ecoute, Lucius, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler d'Evans, et ces crétins, avec elle ... ils m'énervaient._ »

« _Pas le temps. Retenue avec Slughorn. Je viens chercher un pull. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne_ » dit-il en attrapant ses affaires, devant les yeux curieux et tristes de son ami. Severus sembla surpris, mais Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer ; il s'enfuit en courant vers la Forêt Interdite, très heureux du coup bas qu'il allait faire à Sirius. Et du temps qu'ils allaient pouvoir voler ensemble. Slughorn n'allait pas être très difficile à écarter.

Le professeur était là, enrubanné dans son écharpe aux couleurs vives. Sirius, lui, faisait visiblement la tête, bras croisés, air de défi sur son visage élégant. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent en voyant Lucius arriver, et il fronça les sourcils, furieux ; Lucius lui lança un coup d'œil vainqueur puis sourit à Slughorn.

« _Bien, bien. Merci à vous d'être venus. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez eu le choix, monsieur Black, bien, bien ... Allons-y. La fleur que nous cherchons est une variété de mandragore, telle que je vous l'ai montré l'autre jour. Suivez-moi, et attention, ne nous écartons pas du sentier._ »

Lucius se plaça à côté de Sirius, qui marchait d'un pas décidé, sans décrocher un mot, Slughorn tout devant montrant le chemin. Le blond eut un rire bas, qui fit se raidir le brun. Après avoir vérifié que Slughorn ne les entendrait pas, il insulta copieusement le blond.

« _Tu fous quoi, là ? Je te manque au point que tu me suives jusque dans cet forêt de l'enfer ? Putain, Lucius, t'es taré !_ »

« _Ca ne t'excites pas, toute cette obscurité, cette odeur de pin, le risque ?_ » gloussa le blond, en lui frôlant la main pour le taquiner.

« _Ne me pousse pas à bout, d'accord ?_ »

« _Je pourrais apprécier de te pousser à bout._ »

Ils se chamaillèrent encore quelques minutes, avant de reprendre leur sérieux quand Slughorn se tourna vers eux, le regard brillant. Ce n'était pas un très bon professeur, il était très insouciant. Ce ne fut guère une surprise quand il proposa à ses deux élèves de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, et parce qu'il avait remarqué une variété de plante intéressante hors du sentier.

« _Pas de souci, professeur ; je suis préfet, je peux m'occupe de Black. Supervisez nous, de loin. Je comprend que cette fleur soit très importante, qui ne ferait pas pareil ?_ »

Slughorn gloussa et s'éloigna après leur avoir interdit de le suivre. Sirius roula des yeux au ciel et singea Lucius d'une voix aigue :

« _Qui ne ferait pas pareil, professeur, gnagnagna. Quel coincé tu fais. Si il savait. Si tout le monde savait ..._ »

« _Oh tais-toi un peu. En tout cas, depuis que tu m'insultes à nouveau, Potter comme Severus semblent calmés. Heureusement - ton curieux silence était ... pas déplaisant, mais étrange._ »

« _Ne me relance pas là-dessus. Tu épouses toujours ma cousine ? _» gronda Sirius, jetant de l'huile sur le feu tout seul. Lucius regretta ses mots, et secoua la tête.

Il ne voulait pas revenir là-dessus, par peur de voir Sirius s'éloigner à nouveau. Néanmoins, il n'eut guère le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car un craquement des plus sinistres les fit sursauter. Baguettes à la main, ils se lancèrent un regard entendu et se placèrent presque dos à dos, pour couvrir du terrain. Toutes ces rumeurs, sur les monstres de la forêt ... Lucius pouvait deviner l'excitation de mauvais garçon de Sirius : se battre était une de ses raisons de vivre. Tant qu'il ne se faisait pas tuer, ou arracher un bras ...

« _A droite ! _ » s'écria l'animagus.

Sans qu'ils se concertent, ils lancèrent le même sort. Spero Patronum. C'était un sort à la mode, et on le leur avait apprit, afin qu'il puisse les protéger. C'était ce sort là qui leur était venu spontanément aux lèvres. Deux gerbes de lumières jaillirent de leurs baguettes respectives, et formèrent finalement deux animaux distincts. Lucius avait devant lui un chien, et Sirius un paon. Lucius cligna des yeux : ce sort ne lui avait jamais plu - il avait même du mal à le réaliser - mais habituellement, ce n'était pas cet animal. Même surprise quant au brun. Ils échangèrent un regard interloqué, comprenant brusquement que leur rapprochement avait eu une incidence sur leurs patronus. Lucius grimaça, mais il n'était pas temps d'en discuter. Ils étaient prêts à recevoir toute manticore ou tout centaure qui voulait leur faire du mal.

Cependant, ce ne fut qu'un Slughorn couvert d'épines mais tout heureux qui débarqua sur le sentier, les mains pleine de fleurs odorantes. Il leva le visage et eut un mouvement de recul face aux deux patronus qui s'étaient mis à bouger, au point qu'il ne sut pas lequel venait d'où.

« _Vous ai-je fait peur ? Navré, chers enfants. Avez-vous pu ... Non, je vois vos mains vides. Quelle tristesse. Mais regardez l'heure ! Bon, bon, tant pis pour mes mandragores. Et puis, si nous ne rentrons pas bientôt, vous risquez d'être fatigués, demain soir. Bon, bon, rentrons._ »

Ils s'en tiraient sans beaucoup de problèmes. Leurs patronus disparurent, et ils repartirent sans dire un mot. Lucius se persuada, une fois sorti de la forêt, que tout cela n'était qu'un quiproquo idiot. Ou peut-être une farce de sa baguette. Son patronus était un paon, et Sirius un chien. Peut-être avaient-ils rêvé, ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion. S'ils s'appartenaient, ils ne s'aimaient pas. C'était assez clair pour eux deux - ils étaient liés, mais pas amoureusement. Ils étaient trop fiers pour cela - ou trop fiers pour se l'avouer, tout simplement.


	7. La fête

« _Quelle débauche de vanité _» soupire Severus, les yeux posés sur le festin de roi.

La fête battait son plein autour d'eux. Musiques rythmées au son d'instruments à cordes antiques, dont les musiciens spectraux jouaient un peu plus loin dans la salle, invisibles et surtout camouflés des ombres des parures drapés près d'eux, comme une alcôve. Arômes capiteux de vins sûrement hors de prix, effluves de nourriture délicate. Rires et discussions enflammées. Tout était réuni pour que Horace Slughorn soit aussi ravi que possible. Lucius lui lança un coup d'œil exaspéré : il transpirait vaguement, exultant de voir autant de proies pour son petit conclave de génies. Severus le poussa soudain sur le côté, derrière une colonne.

« _Narcissa. _» Severus se cachait également ; si la serpentarde le voyait, elle ne douterait pas de la présence de son compagnon de toujours à ses côtés. Les prunelles sombres de Severus pétillèrent d'une curiosité amusée. « _Quelle mouche t'a donc piquée pour que l'invites à la fête, si tu ne la désires pas ? Elle y verra un encouragement, sois-en sûr, mon ami. _»

Cette question, le brun la posait depuis deux longues et incessantes journées. Depuis qu'il avait assisté à la demande polie et au sourire éclatant de la blonde qui avait accepté derechef. Mais Lucius lui avait confié les plans de ses parents, auxquels il n'adhérait guère, et surtout l'insistance grandissante et ennuyante de Narcissa à son égard. Severus se montrait compréhensif, mais cet agissement n'en avait que moins de sens à ses yeux.

Lucius retenait ses soupirs agacés. Ses parents connaissaient bien Slughorn. Et ils lui avaient ordonné, sous peine capitale d'être déshérité, d'inviter Narcissa aux sauteries du maître des potions pour faire connaissance. Le serpentard n'y voyait que des arrangements politiques, et cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Pourtant, les valeurs de sang pur et de noblesse en lui captivaient la flamme de Narcissa. Il devrait se marier avec une femme de rang supérieur à la plèbe, au fluide vital aussi pur que le sien. Et Narcissa n'était sûrement pas pire qu'une autre. Mais toutes ces pensées logiques, froides, calculatrices, disparaissaient en la voyant. Elle était gentille, discrète, intelligente, sûrement ; elle ne faisait naître en lui qu'un vague dégoût et une exaspération grandissante à chacun de ses sourires, à chacune de ses œillades idiotes.

Severus abandonna encore une fois ses interrogations. Ils furent sauvés par l'arrivée de serviteurs, humains et non pas elfes de maison, à la grande surprise des nouveaux invités de cette semaine ; les serviteurs déposèrent de nouvelles denrées, de nouveaux jeux, faisant s'exclamer de joie la foule autour. Narcissa s'était collée à une de ses amies serpentardes, d'un an son aînée, très douée au quidditch. Lucius les vit s'approcher des tables et décolla de nouveau son regard d'elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à deux iris sombres, enflammés de passion, quand il la voyait. Comment une femme aussi menue, fragile, délicate, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux d'or blanc, pouvait être de la même famille que Sirius, avec son teint de bonne santé, parfois hâlé par les journées passées au quidditch, sa chevelure embroussaillée, sombre, son air animal, sa puissance excitante ? Ils étaient le jour et la nuit - _tout comme nous_, songea Lucius. Chacun, en les détaillant tous trois, aurait été plus enclin à le déclarer cousin de Narcissa. Il secoua la tête, refusant de laisser des images de Black lui gâcher sa soirée - mais il fallait être honnête, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils ne dormaient guère et leurs nouvelles manières de s'appartenir leur plaisaient volontiers. Sirius se montrait toujours aussi possessif, mais moins brutal. Cela ne dérangeait pas le blond, qui avait pourtant été perplexe devant l'étrange douceur dont le brun montré. L'histoire de leurs patronus avaient été reléguée aux antipodes, chacun ne désirant pas s'attarder sur cette question. Ils auraient pu y trouver des réponses, et ils ne le voulaient pas, appréciant leur relation sans étiquette. _Ils ne s'aimaient pas._ Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, Lucius savait que son attrait pour Black confinait à autre chose qu'à une pure domination et des émois adolescents. Il le réalisait de plus en plus, repoussant les vérités qui s'acharnaient à venir le visiter, lors de son éveil ou de ses rêves.

« _Merde. _»

L'exclamation de Severus - dont il avait totalement ignoré la présence, totalement prit dans ses pensées intérieures - le fit revenir sur terre, et il vit l'origine de la vulgarité. Narcissa, tel la proue d'un bateau, sa robe se gonflant autour d'elle comme des voiles, s'approchait d'un pas vigoureux, bien déterminée à retrouver son cavalier. Il ne pouvait s'échapper sans être un goujat. Déglutissant, il accepta son sort. Il l'avait invitée, après tout. Son père serait offusqué de savoir qu'il l'avait délaissé. Il devait donc se montrer aussi courtois que charmeur, à sa plus grande horreur.

« _Narcissa, tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ? _» déclara Severus avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Le ton doucereux était exempt de tout venin habituel. Lucius lui coula un regard surpris, comprenant rapidement que son ami espérait faire passer la pilule en y mettant son grain de sel. Lucius l'aurait étreint de reconnaissance, ne désirant surtout pas être seul avec Narcissa.

La jeune femme fit signe à l'autre serpentarde de s'approcher ; grande, musclée, elle n'était pas dénuée d'un certain charme qui prenait racine dans la vitalité qu'elle dégageait, sportive et féline. Elle avait la peau olivâtre, et Lucius se souvint qu'elle avait des origines égyptiennes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Son intérêt pour autrui était quasi nul, ces derniers temps, il lui fallait se reprendre.

« _Nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance, Severus et moi-même _» dit-il en se composant un visage avenant.

L'inconnue lui lança un regard perçant de ses iris dorés, son profil de rapace la dessinant soudain comme une grande beauté exotique, alors qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux noirs décorés de breloques en arrière. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un oiseau, faucon ou aigle. Lucius était un peu fasciné par elle, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de différencier sa carrure menue et forte à celle d'un certain gryffondor dont il connaissait trop bien chaque parcelle de corps.

« _Noûr. Enchantée. _»

Lucius ne doutait pas de son statut de sang-pur. Narcissa n'aurait jamais frayé avec une vulgaire jeune femme au sang souillé. Ils se mirent à bavarder, Noûr se montrant aussi piquante qu'intéressante ; Narcissa se montra bientôt discrète, se faisant voler la vedette par son amie. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, déçue de ne pouvoir attirer Lucius comme elle le désirait ; elle aurait aimé avoir un moment seule avec lui. Quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, elle avait cru à un véritable rendez-vous, où ils pourraient faire connaissance. Après tout, ses parents avaient donné leur feu vert, et si le mariage n'était pas encore vraiment officiel, il ne faisait aucun doute que les Black et les Malefoy seraient unis d'ici quelques années.

« _Severus, c'est ça ? Bien, je voulais te poser quelques questions sur une énigme qui me reste insoluble. En potions. _»

Noûr lança un petit coup de pied à Narcissa, discrètement. C'était un signal ! Severus, conquis par le virement soudain de la discussion, sa laissa entraîner dans des histoires d'ingrédients qui n'intéressaient ni Lucius ni Narcissa. La Black en profita pour se glisser contre le jeune homme, prenant son bras au niveau du coude, l'invitant à la suivre avec un coup d'oeil complice - comme si elle lui disait : _qu'ils sont ennuyants ceux-là, allons nous amuser._ Lucius retint une grimace, mais se laissa entraîner, bien malgré lui.

Tourbillons de lumière irisée ; des voiles qui se soulèvent au gré de la musique qui, dansante et rythmée, vient flatter les oreilles des invités ; rires et cris légers, dans une atmosphère pleine d'une euphorique qui contamine quiconque y plonge ; le contact chaud de cette main, sur son avant-bras, juste sous le coude. Lucius en avait presque la nausée - non pas de ces doigts qui le maintenaient, Narcissa ne le dégoûtait pas à ce point-là, mais de tout le reste. Quelque chose lui pesait sur l'estomac. Sa gorge était nouée.

« _C'est bientôt la saint-valentin. Est-ce que tu comptes inviter quelqu'un, au bal ? _» susurra Narcissa entre deux trilles instrumentales.

Lucius sentit tout son être vaciller. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement - on l'y obligeait, forçant ses pieds à rester sur une voie qui n'était que ronces et épines. Tout son coeur se contractait devant l'immense erreur qu'il allait faire. Par devoir. Il chassa tout désespoir de sa voix, ouvrit les lèvres pour parler, en fût incapable. Aucun son ne voulait sortir. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, avec un léger sourire forcé, et Narcissa y vit ce qu'elle désirait, s'exclamant de joie et se serrant un peu plus contre lui, sur son flanc gauche. Elle s'y blottissait comme un oiseau rare ; les lumières magiques se reflétaient sur elle, moirées, rehaussant la blondeur de sa chevelure. Elle n'était pas laide, pas exactement. Oh, son visage était quelconque, mais Lucius ne la trouvait pas laide. C'était seulement qu'il lui préférait son cousin. Quelle aurait été sa réaction, s'il lui annonçait tout à trac ce à quoi ils s'adonnaient, dans le secret de la nuit, dans cette salle où ils avaient tout le loisir d'être eux-mêmes ? Il imaginait combien le choc serait rude - pour tout le monde ; Narcissa, les Malefoy, les Black. Les Maraudeurs. _Severus_. C'était presque grisant de s'imaginer enfin libre de ce secret - aussi grisant que de s'imaginer déraciné de son statut de sang-pur. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Il était un Malefoy ; son mariage serait arrangé pour correspondre à leur noble rang ; il n'avait aucun mot à dire là-dessus, et ses préférences de genre comme de personnes étaient encore moins prises en compte. Qu'il ose se fourvoyer avec un mâle ! Quelle ignominie cela répandrait sur son nom. Avec quelle horreur on le regarderait, comme s'il était souillé d'une maladie rare et terriblement infectieuse.

Narcissa bavardait tout contre lui ; ses mots n'avaient aucun sens à ses oreilles, tant il était distrait, mais c'était un gazouillis somme toute agréable.

« _Lucius. _»

Severus les interrompit ; Lucius remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une alcôve et eut un frisson. Ce qu'il avait le plus craint se manifestait - Narcissa cherchait à l'avoir pour elle seule, et à passer le plus de temps en sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait la blâmer. Ses iris d'ardoise se posèrent avec reconnaissance sur son ami.

« _Severus, je discutais justement de combien la famille Black était ravie de s'attacher ainsi aux Malefoy. Est-ce que tu es toi aussi promis à quelqu'un ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. _»

_Quelle question saugrenue que voilà ! _Lucius écarquilla les yeux devant l'innocente ingénuité de Narcissa. Oubliait-elle que Severus était de sang-mêlé ? Seule sa grande intelligence et sa dévotion envers la pureté du sang en faisait un compagnon acceptable, aux yeux des Malefoy. Lucius savait y voir un peu plus clair, et appréciait Severus réellement, malgré son statut trouble. Son ami plissa les yeux, hautement insupporté par l'interrogation. Il émit un léger grognement, ses mains se crispant en un tic nerveux.

« _Non, je ne suis promis à personne. Et si tu veux bien me permettre, Lucius doit m'accompagner. Ordre de Slughorn _» ajouta t-il, avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer.

Lucius se glissa près de Severus, avec un regard hypocrite d'excuse à Narcissa, et s'éloigna avec son comparse. Le blond pensait qu'ils partiraient de la fête, mais ils rejoignirent réellement le professeur, seul à une petite table ronde en train de déguster un fabuleux cru, à voir son faciès aux traits réjouis. Il tapota dans ses mains grasses, quand il vit approcher les deux serpentards.

« _Severus m'a fait part de votre intérêt tout particulier pour les élixirs éternels. Des potions bien difficiles à mettre en place, aux effets d'autant plus réjouissants, hmm. _»

Ainsi, c'était là l'appât lancé pour le tirer des bras de Narcissa. Lucius mordit sa lèvre ; malgré lui, son intérêt était devenu réel à la mention de potions rares. Severus avait déguisé sa propre quête de savoir, mais à présent qu'ils étaient saufs, Lucius ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il écouta docilement les explications de Slughorn sur un élixir en particulier, difficile mais permettant à des élèves doués, comme eux, de travailler sans séquelles ni désavantages. Lucius se sentait la tête pleine, le corps lourd, quand ils sortirent de la fête à une heure très tardive. Il regretta de n'avoir pu prévenir Sirius de son absence, ce soir ; il espérait qu'il n'avait pas passé tout son temps à l'attendre. Il imaginait facilement le brun s'exaspérer de son absence, s'énerver puis partir en claquant la porte ; son tempérament n'était guère connu pour sa patience. Lucius gloussa, en se glissant dans son lit. Cette fête avait été étrange - il avait fait la connaissance de Noûr, Narcissa avait bel et bien tenté un rapprochement dont Severus et toute cette histoire de potions l'avait sauvé. Il ne savait que penser. Trop de vin, trop de lumières, tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, cette nuit-là. Ses rêves ne lui laissèrent au petit matin que de vagues souvenirs, et la tenace et féroce envie de se blottir contre un chien au pelage noir.


	8. Mina

« _Sûrement l'une des meilleures saint-valentin que j'ai jamais passée. _»

Sirius gloussa et poussa gentiment Lucius. Le blond attrapa un coin de couverture, grelottant sur leur matelas, et s'y blottit. Sirius avait pensé à tout - du bon vin, de quoi manger, un instrument bizarre moldu pour faire de la musique. Ils avaient bavardé un peu, s'étaient moqué du bal de la veille où une jeune femme avait décidé de faire danser Sirius et avait beaucoup trop insisté, s'étaient chamaillé sur de vagues sujets, avant de passer à d'autres manières plus commodes et plus charnelles de se disputer.

Lucius réalisa que, pour une fois, il n'avait presque pas de bleus. Cela faisait quelques temps que la brutalité de leurs ébats avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus doux, de plus sensuel. Ils n'étaient plus deux bêtes fauves, cherchant à dominer l'autre. Ils avaient établi un rythme, et cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Le blond frissonna encore un peu, attrapa son verre de vin et le vida d'un trait.

« _Et dire que je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Quelle idée, aussi - je vais bientôt croire que tu m'apprécies plus que tu ne le laisses croire, Sirius. _»

Sur la peau nue de son cou, un chaîne d'argent ; sur son torse, un pendentif en forme canine, délicate silhouette discrète aux yeux de pierreries rouges - _sûrement pas des rubis_, songea Lucius. Il toucha encore une fois le présent, réellement surpris que Sirius ait seulement songé à lui offrir quelque chose.

« _J'en avais marre de te laisser des hématomes pour te marquer comme à moi. Maintenant, il me suffira d'observer ton cou, d'y voir cette chaîne, et je saurai que tu m'appartiens. Sans que quiconque le sache, tu seras à moi, entièrement. _»

Il s'était redressé et observait Lucius de son regard fou, passionné. Le blond, hypnotisé, se redressa pour jeter sur eux deux la couverture tiédie par son corps. Sirius le prit dans ses bras, dans un élan aussi tendre qu'étonnant. Lucius ne savait que penser - cette affirmation qu'il était à lui ne le gênait pas, mais toute cette douceur était comme les prémices d'une tempête. Il se méfiait, car rien ne pouvait aller aussi bien sans cafouiller quelque part. C'était trop beau. Ses doigts se tenaient sur le torse de Sirius, couvert d'une légère toison aussi sombre que sa chevelure.

« _Ce n'est pas au chien d'appartenir à son maître ? C'est moi qui devrait t'offrir un collier, cabot. _»

Mais Sirius ne s'y laissait pas prendre : le ton de Lucius avait été affectueux, avait perdu de sa vanité et de son arrogance habituelle. Il haussa les sourcils, ses iris d'ombre accrochés à ceux d'orage de son comparse. L'un contre l'autre, ils se sentaient à l'abri de tout danger, hormis d'eux-mêmes. Sirius hésita, les yeux soudain fuyants. Quelque chose lui tenait à coeur, lui pesait, sans qu'il sache comment aborder Lucius sans le faire fuir ou faire naître sa colère. Egal à lui-même, le gryffondor balaya sa délicatesse inhabituelle pour lâcher la bombe.

« _Je sais que ton mariage avec Narcissa a été officialisé. Félicitations. _»

« _Quoi ? Attends, attends _» paniqua soudain Lucius, reculant en dévoilant leurs deux corps nus alors que la couverture tombait à leurs pieds. Sirius vit la véritable angoisse sur ses traits délicats et l'attrapa par les épaules comme pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

« _Tu devais t'y attendre, non ? Cela fait plusieurs mois que vous vous tournez autour. Je me suis fais à l'idée. Tu es de sang-pur de toute façon _» cracha t-il, amer.

« _Tout comme toi, idiot. _»

« _J'ai été renié. Quelle surprise cela serait pour ta famille, s'ils savaient avec quel Black tu couches _» et le grognement se finit sur un rire brisé. Sirius s'était définitivement détourné, et marchait d'un bon pas, allant et venant, contrarié. Finalement, ce n'était pas la colère de Lucius qu'il avait déclenché, mais sa propre aigreur face à ce qui arrivait au blond.

« _Ecoute, Sirius ... Ma situation est compliquée, tu sais ? Je risque d'être déshérité, ma famille sera souillée si l'on apprend que nous ... Qu'on ... Ce n'est pas possible _» finit-il lamentablement, bataillant avec ses propres émotions. Pourquoi Sirius avait-il mit cela sur le tapis ? Ils passaient un agréable moment, et voilà qu'il mettait les pieds dans le plat. C'était incompréhensible - pas tout à fait : quand il voyait combien cela rongeait le gryffondor, il réalisa que ce mariage devait l'affecter depuis le tout début. N'avait-il pas été dans une si grande colère qu'il avait fallu qu'il frôle la mort, à cause de Rémus ce soir de pleine lune là, pour qu'il lui revienne ?

« _Et puis après ? Quel mal y a t-il à être renié de cette société immonde ? La pureté du sang, toi-même tu sais qu'elle ne fait pas tout : mon sang est pur, mais je n'adhère à rien de tout ça, quand ton ami Servilo est souillé de sang moldu et est un très bon compagnon. _» Sirius s'était tourné vers lui. Sursaut de l'âme, à le voir aussi beau, aussi franc, nu, parfait. « _J'ai été à ta place, mais cela m'a été plus facile. Je n'ai jamais aimé ma famille. Tu pourrais renier tout ça. Tu pourrais devenir libre, comme moi, et enfin on pourrait ... se parler, enfin, en dehors de cette salle ... _»

« _Non. _» C'était dit sur un ton très doux, très calme, avec cette même tonalité douloureuse qu'on voyait sur le visage de Sirius. Lucius déglutit pour chasser un ridicule sanglot de sa gorge. « _Tu voudrais que je devienne comme toi ? Que je devienne ami avec Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow, et que nous allions tous nous rouler dans des champs de coquelicots ? Soyons sérieux. Tu as eu la bravoure de t'émanciper de ta famille, car tu étais différent d'eux. Je n'en aurais jamais le courage, car je suis comme mes parents. Ma fortune et mon sang ... J'y vois une grande importance. _»

« _Pourtant, tu es ami avec Severus. _»

Lucius n'avait rien à redire ; il hocha la tête, se sentant plus pathétique que jamais. Sirius avait le dont de lui retourner le cerveau. Il n'était pas uniquement beau : il avait cette âme de leader, des arguments incisifs, cette étincelle qui poussait quiconque l'écoutait à être d'accord avec lui. Lucius détestait ça. Il enfila ses vêtements à grands gestes précautionneux, comme s'il allait se briser. Est-ce que cette discussion signait la fin de tout, et surtout d'eux deux ?

« _Lucius ... Tu es intelligent. Tu es plus brave que tu ne peux le penser. Tu es fidèle - tu as réussi à convaincre tes parents que Severus ne méritait pas leur mépris, après tout. Tu as énormément de qualités, certaines dont tu te vantes un peu trop d'ailleurs _» sourit Sirius, avant de reprendre, sérieux : « _Tu sais que cette façon de voir les choses est mauvaises. Tu l'as compris le jour où tu as su que tu devrais épouser Narcissa. Tu m'as dis, avec aigreur, que tu ne voulais pas être vendu comme un vulgaire bout de tissu, un morceau de viande. Tu éprouves cette injustice. Tu serais libre d'être toi - toi tout entier, celui que ... Que j'ai appris à ne pas détester. _»

C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une déclaration d'amour. Lucius, les doigts sur un bouton de chemise, observait Sirius, médusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, de lancer ce genre de propos ? Le blond en était, certes, plus que flatté. Il s'approcha lentement, douloureusement conscient de la nudité de Sirius, qui ne semblait pas avoir froid. Il ramassa la couverture et la jeta sur les épaules du brun, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lucius était, encore une fois, fasciné par ses prunelles sombres. Ce qu'il voyait y briller l'hypnotisait, comme les iris d'un ophidien prédateur. Mais il n'avait jamais craint Sirius. Il avait aimé ces excès de brutalité, qu'il lui rendait bien. Il avait aimé chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque union terrible. Mais il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui - sauf en cet instant. Alors que le brun se dévoilait, et qu'il mettait en danger chaque atome de conviction chez Lucius. Le blond ne savait quoi répondre, éberlué, provoquant chez Sirius tout d'abord un sourire amusé, puis un grognement devant ce silence devenu gênant.

« _Dis quelque chose. _» Entre supplication, ordre, menace. Lucius se focalisa sur le désespoir qu'il y sentait pour se forcer à répondre.

« _Je ... Sirius, c'est ... C'est compliqué _» tenta t-il, bafouillant, ses yeux d'ardoise rivés aux billes d'ombres mouvantes de Sirius.

« _Tu l'as déjà dis. _» Un peu plus de désespoir.

« _Je t'aime. _»

« _Tu ... Quoi ? _» Sirius avait débuté une réponse toute faite, hargneuse, mais il avait réalisé ce qui avait été dit et n'avait pu empêcher la surprise d'inonder ses traits, les sourcils levés, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

Ils se fixèrent, chacun saisi de ces quelques syllabes honnies, qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais dire, de ne jamais prononcer, de ne jamais ressentir. Lucius avait laissé l'émotion parler, et il était statufié, incapable de fuir comme il l'aurait voulu - de fuir autant Sirius, celui qui lui faisait éprouver ces émotions, que les sentiments eux-mêmes ; il aurait voulu se fuir lui-même, trop faible pour résister à quelques muscles masculins et quelques mois de passion.

Sirius fut le premier à réagir, peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà débuté le chemin, tâtonné pour trouver comment s'exprimer.

« _Crétin. _»

Il scella ses mots par un tendre baiser. Lucius hésita puis se laissa faire, réalisant bientôt que Sirius l'attirait de nouveau vers le matelas. Le blond sentit quelque chose accrocher ses cheveux défaits - une maille d'argent, autour de son cou. Il n'y avait parfois pas besoin de mots.

* * *

_Rien n'est résolu, mais tout a changé._

Lucius ouvrit les yeux, heureux de simplement vivre, de pouvoir se réveiller, le pendentif autour du cou, camouflé sous son pyjama de soie. Le savoir là, c'était comme sentir la présence de Sirius à ses côtés. Il était toujours aussi étonné d'avoir dit ces mots, la veille au soir. Sirius n'avait pas mal réagi, comme il se l'était imaginé. Cela avait été très doux, ensuite. Comme si Sirius n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire, mais qu'il voulait le lui prouver. Combien de temps cela durait-il, entre eux ? Presque un an, à présent. Lucius sourit en se remémorant la première fois - une ronde de préfet qui tourne mal, une dispute, la trouvaille de la salle sur demande, des chicaneries, encore et encore, un peu de violence, et ça avait dérapé. Et, malgré eux, à chaque fois que les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à Lucius et Severus, ou quand l'inverse se produisait, ils se retrouvaient le soir pour continuer cette dispute inutile, excuse parfaite pour se toucher, pour se pousser, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux cède et que la passion enflamme leurs sens.

Qu'ils avaient été ridicules. Que leurs premiers ébats, pleins d'émois, avaient été maladroits, violents. Lucius ne pouvait que comparer avec la veille, et cela n'avait plus rien à voir. Ils y avaient gagné en confiance, en eux-mêmes comme en l'autre. Sirius avait révélé une part de lui plus douce et plus attentionnée, quand Lucius avait laissé tomber ses devants fiers et son arrogance, devenant plus aimant.

Lucius se dépêcha de s'habiller pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. C'était les vacances de février, la saint-valentin était passé - Merlin merci, ils avaient retiré la panoplie stupide de cœurs et d'angelots - et il allait pouvoir se promener près du lac étant donné que le temps était clément. Severus avait dû partir dans sa famille, délaissant son ami ; la bonne nouvelle était que Narcissa non plus n'était pas là. Lucius s'accommoderait parfaitement de cette solitude pour pouvoir profiter amplement de lui-même - et de Sirius, le soir venu. Il se demanda si les Maraudeurs ne se posaient pas des questions sur ses disparitions, une fois la nuit tombée. Il était certain que, durant tous ces mois passés à vouloir être discrets, Severus, James, Peter ou Rémus avaient dû se douter que leurs amis allaient quelque part. _Avons-nous déjà été suivis ?_ s'inquiéta t-il, avant de repousser l'angoisse sourde. Non, ou il y aurait belle lurette que tout cela aurait volé en éclats. Quand il eut fini de se sustenter, il alla se couvrir d'un épais manteau et d'une écharpe ; deux livres sous le bras, il alla s'installer près des berges humides du lac, sous un arbre. Le soleil offrait à l'atmosphère ses rayons délicats, et il faisait presque doux. Lucius avait emmené de quoi réviser, mais il se laissa aller à quelques rêveries, les yeux fixés sur le lac. Il ne songeait qu'au gryffondor brun qui obnubilait ses songes. La veille était sûrement une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. Il n'était rentré qu'au petit matin, peu avant l'aube, mais son sommeil avait été d'une rare qualité, pour lui qui dormait si mal, habituellement.

« _Non ! _»

« _Allez, s'il te plaît. _»

« _Non ! J'ai dis non ! _»

Des cris fusaient un peu plus loin, le tirant de ses rêveries. Il détourna les yeux du lac et observa le petit contingent de gryffondors qui revenaient du quidditch. Ils s'étaient stoppés près du chemin menant au château ; un attroupement se formait également, et il remarqua James et Rémus dans la foule, l'air gênés et hésitants à intervenir. Il ne vit pas Pettigrow ni Sirius, mais l'éclat de voix qui retentit à nouveau ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son chien fou. Il se leva, curieux de savoir l'origine de toute cette scène, s'approchant et se glissant parmi la masse d'élèves amusés.

« _Allez Sirius ! Tentes ta chance ! Qu'est-ce que tu regretterais ? Je serai la meilleure des petites amies ! _» suppliait une jeune femme dont le physique rappelait quelque chose à Lucius. Il se rappela alors la demoiselle qui avait insisté pour faire danser Sirius, au bal de la saint-valentin. De toute évidence, elle jouait au quidditch avec le gryffondor et n'avait pas abandonné son objectif premier, faire de Sirius son petit ami. Ne se doutait-elle pas que, sous les regards curieux d'une foule, Sirius ne risquait absolument pas d'en démordre ? Elle ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère, qu'il voyait flamboyer sur ses traits, dans son regard.

« _On joue au quidditch, on est tous les deux doués en magie, et puis on s'entend bien, allez, tente le coup, Sirius ! Dis-lui, James ! Même toi, tu m'as avoué dans les vestiaires que je serais sûrement une super copine pour lui, et que tu t'inquiétais de la tournure qu'il prenait ces derniers temps. Je saurai le faire changer, ou le faire redevenir comme avant _» mais la fin de sa phrase fut balayée par un rugissement. Lucius avait vu, avec douleur, la bouche crispée de Sirius. Que James ait pu dire des choses pareilles était un vrai coup de poignard. Hélas, tout cela tournait au règlement de compte - ou allait tourner au bain de sang, vu comment Sirius s'avançait vers son meilleur ami, l'air menaçant.

« _La mauvaise tournure que je prend, Cornedrue ? _» Ce surnom, Lucius se rappelait l'avoir déjà entendu, cette nuit fatidique. Il fit tout de suite le lien avec James se transformant en cerf. Il observa avec fascination et tristesse le sentiment d'être trahi chez Sirius. « _Tu t'es dis que tu allais me trouver une distraction, pour me faire aller mieux, c'est ça ? _»

« _Avoue que depuis quelques mois, tu es un peu bizarre, toujours fatigué ... Mais, Patmol, on en parle plus tard ; Mina, tu n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça. Vous tous, éparpillez vous, il n'y a plus rien à voir ! Allez ! _» s'écria le gryffondor à lunettes, s'écriant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les élèves s'éloignent en grappes, discutant de ces débordements si divertissants. Lucius resta assez longtemps pour croiser le regard de Sirius ; il essaya de mettre tout le soutien possible dans un seul coup d'œil, puis s'éloigna à son tour, pensif. Il ne doutait pas que James et Sirius allaient avoir une sacré discussion. Et il espérait que Sirius lui en raconterait la teneur dès ce soir - sur l'oreiller, tant qu'à faire.

Cela ne manqua pas - pourtant, Lucius sentit chez Sirius un besoin de combler quelque chose. Il laissa les choses se dérouler, avant d'avoir des explications. Ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, sereins ; quelque chose avait été comblé, réparé, chez Sirius, par la présence de Lucius et leur étreinte. Le brun soupira et voûta l'échine, apaisé par la caresse de Lucius dans ses cheveux. Le blond sourit doucement, attendri de le voir aussi exposé, aussi calme dans ses bras. Il était de moins en moins rare de voir son cher chien fou paisible et détendu. Il eut un petit grognement quand les doigts graciles de Lucius se prirent dans un nœud, faisant rire le serpentard. Le brun releva les yeux pour agripper les prunelles de Lucius. Regarder Sirius dans les yeux, c'était comme se fondre dans une tourmente. Lucius avait toujours du mal à se soustraire à l'intensité de ces prunelles là.

« _Merci. Tout a été rapide, ce soir, mais j'avais besoin ... De toi _» confessa le gryffondor avec un embarras évident. Lucius le tranquillisa par de nouvelles caresses, dans le cou et les épaules, l'invitant par son silence à continuer. « _C'est la première fois que nous nous disputons aussi intensément, avec James. Il veut vraiment me faire sortir avec cette fille, Mina. _» Petit soupir, que Lucius sentit contre sa clavicule dans un frisson délicieux, alors que sa mémoire retenait avec amertume le nom de la demoiselle. « _On fait du quidditch en semble, elle est sympa. Mais ... Je n'ai aucune intention de sortir avec quiconque, enfin, tu vois _» et il prit un air avide, désespéré. Il voulait faire comprendre à Lucius que, même s'ils ne pouvaient s'afficher ensemble, il ne tenait pas à faire semblant. Lucius hocha la tête, continuant de mettre de l'ordre dans la chevelure de nuit.

« _Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu devais faire semblant _» fit-il après réflexion ; sa jalousie broya soudain son coeur alors qu'il imaginait Sirius et cette fille, Mina, bras dessus bras dessous, riant et s'embrassant. Par réflexe, il serra plus fort Sirius contre lui.

« _Ce n'est pas ce que me disent ton coeur et la crispation de tout tes muscles _» gloussa Sirius, passant le bout de son nez contre l'épaule de Lucius.

« _Je ne dis pas que cela me fera plaisir, mais ... James a remarqué ton petit manège. Qui d'autre, alors ? Rémus ? Peter ? D'autres gryffondors de ton dortoir ? Severus aussi a dû noter mes allers et venues, et même si mon insigne de préfet m'aide à défendre mes rondes, je crains que notre petit secret ne soit en danger, mon cher cabot. _»

« _James est persuadé que je fricotes avec des filles. Il remarque mieux que moi, ces derniers temps, les regards passionnés des demoiselles. _»

« _Ta popularité auprès de la gent féminine te manque ?_ » gronda Lucius, en pinçant un morceau de peau sur le pectoral de l'animagus, n'ayant comme conséquence que de le faire rire.

« _Non. J'aurai imaginé que oui. Franchement, au début, je continuai de draguer les filles. J'ai même dû sortir avec quelques unes, voire plus encore. Mais ... Disons que je ne remarque plus les autres. _»

Il s'était redressé sur les coudes et haussa les épaules, sous le regard acéré de Lucius.

« _Tu attires les regards, Sirius. Tu es doué pour être charismatique _» soupira Lucius, qui se rendait compte qu'il avait maintes raisons d'être jaloux de Sirius. Ce dernier avait cette beauté nonchalante sur laquelle, hommes ou femme, se retournait. Il suffisait qu'il rentre dans une pièce pour qu'on se rende compte de sa présence. Il avait d'autant plus d'effets sur Lucius que ce dernier avait l'habitude de lui. Un regard, un sourire, et le serpentard fondait comme neige sous le souffle d'un dragon. « _Je m'étonne parfois que tu restes avec moi _» avoua t-il à voix très basse, le regard rivé sur ses mains, allongé sur le ventre, dos à Sirius.

Le brun soupira et le souleva à moitié dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son torse chaud.

« _Je suis le premier à m'étonne de ... de nous deux. De ce qu'on fait, de ce qu'on ressent. Mais c'est vrai. C'est terriblement et incroyablement vrai. Peut-être même plus encore que les mascarades que l'on joue dehors ; tu incarnes le serpentard par excellence, rusé et ambitieux, au sang pur et à la destinée tracée ; moi je suis le chien fou, le Black renié, qui pourrait faire mieux, qui excelle sans rien faire, paresseux, bravache. Mais je me montre doux avec toi - j'ai découvert qu'être doux, sensible, attentionné pouvait ne pas être une marque de faiblesse. Tu vois, comme je parle ? Tu m'as même appris à discourir sur mes sentiments _» fit-il avec un énorme rire, un aboiement qui monta de son torse, fit tressauter le myocarde affolé de Lucius. « _Je donnerai peut-être le change, pour James, pour Rémus, pour la galerie. Mais sache que ... _» et il attrapa le collier autour du cou de Lucius, apparemment heureux de l'y trouver, « _je ne veux que toi, et que l'on s'appartient. Tu m'entends, paon arrogant ? _»

* * *

« _Franchement, tu n'avais rien à perdre, hein ? _» fit James, rassuré de voir Sirius revenir à la raison.

Leur altercation l'avait surpris et peiné. Ils se disputaient rarement, mais on aurait dit que Sirius avait de très bonnes raisons de refuser de sortir avec Mina, ce que ne comprenait pas le gryffondor.

« _Ouai, ça me fera du bien de me poser _» grommela t-il, le nez dans le café noir qu'il buvait. La grande salle remuait de bruit de conversations et de couverts. « _Juste, lâchez-moi avec ça, hein. Trouvons plutôt une copine à Rémus, si on doit vraiment se mêler de la vie de quelqu'un _» grimaça t-il en direction du lycan calmement occupé à lire.

Le regard fatigué de Rémus se leva, un sourcil haussé. Il avait noté le comportement remarquablement étrange de Sirius, ces derniers mois. Et il en avait découvert la raison. Son insigne de préfet lui permettait de fouiner, et même s'il n'appréciait pas cela, il avait suivi Sirius sous couvert de faire une ronde. Il avait découvert la salle sur demande alors que Sirius y entrait, puis y avait vu, quelques minutes plus tard, entrer Lucius Malefoy. Plusieurs fois, plusieurs nuits, et plus aucun doute. Il ne comprenait pas ce que trouvait Sirius à ce pédant serpentard, mais il avait gardé le secret pour lui ; cela ne regardait personne. Rémus était un ami fidèle, et il avait été tout aussi surpris de voir Sirius, après la dispute avec James, accepter de sortir avec Mina.

« _Je ne suis pas certain que mes petits problèmes attirent grand monde, voyez-vous _» sourit-il finalement, alors que James éclatait de rire.

« _Je suis certain qu'on pourrait te trouver quelqu'un _» assura t-il, l'air de prendre cela comme un challenge.

Sirius continua de boire son café, rassuré de voir que la conversation prenait une autre cible. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir vu le regard de Rémus, et dans ces prunelles noisette pailletées de vert, l'incompréhension totale. Le gryffondor frissonna, et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner et sur ce qui allait être une longue, très longue journée.


End file.
